Miss Karuizawa
by Shirayuki Otoko
Summary: Haruhi decides to join a beauty pageant! The Host Club is dumbfounded at her decision. But wait! The shock doesn't end here yet...
1. You're going to What!

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

Haruhi decides to join a beauty pageant! The Host Club is dumbfounded at her decision. But wait! The shock doesn't end here yet...

Disclaimer: Ouran and its characters belong to Hatori Bisco.

:: Chapter 1 :: You're going to What?!

"Join the local pageant." Haruhi says as she unfolds a white brochure in front of the other Host Club members. Tamaki is being overly-dramatic as usual. The twins are frozen with shock. Kyouya accidentally snaps his pen in half. Honey chokes on his strawberry cake and Mori spills some tea.

"But Haruhi, the idea doesn't quite connect with your personality..." Tamaki reasons.

"Well, my decision is final. I want to give this a try, and hopefully I could reduce my debt should I win the top prize." Haruhi flashes a smile that is new to the Host Club. She's never smiled like that before.

"Ha...Haruhi." The twins manage to croak her name.

"Oh yes, Hikaru and Kaoru, I might need to borrow some of your mother's designs. And could you guys get me a nice push-up bra?" Haruhi asks sweetly. Instantly the twins blush a deep red. Tamaki pales in shock as he listens to Haruhi's 'out of character' talk. Kyouya drops his folder and Honey has a half-finished cake. Mori simply stares.

"By the way, I have applied for a long leave of absence from Superintendent Suou. I'm heading to Karuizawa for the pageant. Misuzu-san will be taking care of me while I'm there, so don't worry." With that, Haruhi winks at the Host Club.

Honey falls off the chair. Mori also falls off the chair. Kyouya presses the 'Delete' key by accident. The twins look like oversized tomatoes and Tamaki starts wailing.

"Mata ne!" Haruhi heads for the door.

---

"Gomen ne minna. But Haruhi stands firm by her decision, and I have to respect that." Ranka sighs as he serves tea to the Host Club members who have stopped by the Fujioka's residence.

"Suddenly she's become another person..." Hikaru complains.

"Yes, she told me she's gonna borrow some clothes from your family." Ranka nods. Then with a cheeky smile, he adds, "But wouldn't you like to see Haruhi in more girly clothes, Hikaru?"

Hikaru turns a deep red. In fact, all the members have gone red.

"Haruhi is tired...of all the stuff happening in Ouran." Ranka sighs again.

"What? But why?" Tamaki perks up instantly.

"Few days ago she came home feeling extremely down. I thought she had a fever or something, but she told me she had given thought to a lot of things. She felt that life is too short and she doesn't know if she could hang on to her dream of becoming a lawyer just like her mother..."

"Hmm...but why the sudden emotional outburst?" Kyouya asks.

"I don't know either." Ranka shrugs.

"No offence, but when did Kotoko-san pass away?" Kaoru asks.

"When she was only 26..." Ranka sighs.

"So desu ne..."

"I've seen the brochure. Apparently the top prize for Miss Karuizawa is three million yen and a chance to compete in the regional competition..." Ranka pulls out the same brochure that Haruhi had shown the Host Club previously.

"Three million yen?! No wonder Haruhi is so firm about taking part..." Tamaki says.

"Haruhi has always been independent. She simply refuses any form of help from others. Even if you guys don't mind paying off her debt, she just won't see to it." Ranka smiles weakly.

"Since she's so firm about this pageant, I suppose we can't do much except to support her." Kyouya reasons.

"Eh why are you guys here?!" Haruhi asks in surprise as she opens the door. She has returned from the supermarket armed with bags of groceries.

"It's Meet-the-parents Day." Mori deadpans. The others stare at Mori with shock.

"Haru-chan! We want to taste your cooking again!" Honey exclaims. Haruhi smiles warmly at the cute senior.

"All right then, you guys make yourselves comfy." Haruhi retreats to the kitchen with her groceries.

---

"Haruhi." Mori taps the girl's shoulder.

"Eh Mori-senpai? Why are you here?" Haruhi is surprised. Club activities have just ended and Haruhi is on her way home.

"May I walk you home?" Mori asks in a tone very different from usual. Haruhi is taken aback but agrees to it nonetheless.

"Hai. Domo arigato gozaimasu." Haruhi smiles.

As the two make their way out of the main gate, Haruhi notices a strange expression on Mori's face. Usually Mori doesn't have much of an expression to begin with, yet today he seems to have something on his mind.

"Mori-senpai, is something wrong?" Haruhi asks worriedly.

"Haruhi, if you ever need help I'm here for you." Mori's tone is surprisingly warm and gentle. Haruhi discovers that Mori's eyes have a tint of affection in them. To Mori's surprise, Haruhi reaches out to one of his hands and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Mori-senpai." Haruhi says softly.

Throughout the rest of their journey, Haruhi and Mori will occasionally exchange glances and smile at each other. Haruhi realizes a different side of Mori today, and she is glad. Mori feels the same sentiments too. He is relieved that Haruhi appreciates his presence despite his taciturnity.

"I've reached. Thanks for walking me home today, Mori-senpai." Haruhi smiles at the senior.

"Ah." Mori smiles in return.

As Haruhi proceeds to walk up the stairs, Mori calls her back.

"Haruhi. Wait."

"Yes, Mori-senpai?"

"Here." Mori takes out a small box and presses it down to Haruhi's hands.

"Eh Mori-senpai..." Haruhi is surprised.

"Open it when you are in your room later." Mori says as he gestures to the small box.

"Hai. Domo arigato gozaimasu." Haruhi bows.

"And Haruhi..."

"Yes?"

"Please call me Takashi from now on..." Mori says with a blush on his cheeks.

"Eh?"

---

"Are you sure about this, dear daughter?" Ranka is still reluctant to let Haruhi go.

"I will be fine, Dad. Relax." Haruhi smiles as she packs a few more things into her rucksack.

"Eh what's that box?" Ranka points at the small box which Mori gave earlier.

"Oh...Mori-senpai gave it to me. But I've yet to open it."

"Ah, does he like my precious daughter?" Ranka teases.

"Please Dad, Mori-senpai is just a close friend!" Haruhi retorts, yet she can feel a little blush rising on her cheeks.

"Oh my, Haruhi you are blushing!" Ranka waves his hands teasingly.

"Stop it Dad!" Haruhi pouts slightly.

"Honestly, do you have any feelings for anyone in the Host Club?" Ranka asks.

"They are nice to me Dad, but I don't know if I've ever seen them as more than just friends..." Haruhi shrugs.

"Perhaps you should listen to your heart more. I bet you will be in love with one of them." Ranka smiles.

"Well...I just want to concentrate on the pageant more than anything else. Miss Karuizawa, here I come!" Haruhi waves a fist in the air. Ranka applauds.

"Ganbatte ne, my precious! I hope you win something!"

---

"Haru-chan!" Honey waves excitedly as Haruhi arrives at the train station. The twins are quiet for once. Mori smiles affectionately while Tamaki is getting on with his dramatic self. Kyouya is nowhere to be seen.

"Minna!" Haruhi smiles as she walks towards them. Honey clings to Haruhi's leg as usual while he blabbers about Usa-chan missing Haruhi when she's gone and all. Then Tamaki starts spinning around Haruhi and cries out, "I'm gonna miss my precious daughter while she's away from me!" His remark is promptly rewarded with a hard kick by Ranka.

The twins come forward with a neatly wrapped box. "Our mother's latest accessories collection." Haruhi smiles warmly and proceeds to hug each of them.

Last but not least, Mori comes forward. Haruhi and Mori gaze at each other with affection. Mori gives his broadest smile ever as Haruhi winks suggestively at him.

"Daughter, the train has arrived." Ranka says while attempting to hold back his tears.

"Oh Dad...I'm still in Japan!" Haruhi smiles as she hugs the now-sobbing okama.

"Ganbatte ne!" Ranka sniffs.

"Ganbatte ne Haruhi!" The rest chime in.

"I will!" Haruhi smiles.

Then she realizes something. "Eh where is Kyouya-senpai?"

"Kyou-chan didn't come with us." Honey replies.

"Oh..." Haruhi is a little disappointed at the Shadow King's absence but she's got no time to brood over it. The train to Karuizawa has arrived at the platform.

"Mata ne, minna!" Haruhi waves.

"Ganbatte ne Haruhi!"

---


	2. Kyouya Senpai?

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 2 :: Kyouya-senpai?!

"Oh hello, Haruhi." The Shadow King smirks as he tilts his head up in response to Haruhi's shocked expression. The tomboyish girl never expected the Shadow King to be part of this train ride.

"W...why are you in this train?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh come on, Haruhi. Isn't it obvious enough? I'm going to Karuizawa too!" Kyouya smirks. He gestures to the seat beside him. Haruhi's designated seat number. Haruhi shivers.

"Are you gonna stand there forever? Sit down." Kyouya pats the seat to Haruhi's irritation. With a sigh, Haruhi takes her seat after arranging her luggage neatly by the side. She steals a quick glance at Kyouya. Why is he going to Karuizawa? Haruhi swears inwardly that she is gonna find out the answer.

"If you wanna know why I'm heading to Karuizawa..." Kyouya begins predictably. Haruhi looks at him with shock. Damn! The evil Shadow King can read minds. "...you will know it once we are there."

For some reason, Haruhi has this strong urge to pry open Kyouya's brain and stew it with potatoes and carrots.

"Haruhi, let's not make this journey boring shall we?" Kyouya seems to know what Haruhi is thinking. Haruhi shudders. With a sigh she nods and fishes out something from her side pocket.

"Travel Scrabble?" Haruhi asks.

-

"I presume you are staying over at Misuzu's pension as well?" Haruhi states matter-of-factly. Kyouya smirks as he walks on.

"What have I done in my past life to deserve this..." Haruhi mumbles. As the two walk out of the train station, a neatly-dressed man comes forward.

"Ah Ootori-sama, welcome to Karuizawa." Turns out that the man is a chauffeur. Haruhi stares in disbelief as the chauffeur opens the car door for Kyouya.

"Oh Haruhi, get in. Please don't say you are gonna walk all the way to Misuzu-san's pension." Kyouya smirks. Haruhi mutters a 'damn rich bastard' and walks over to the other end of the car. The chauffeur bows politely as he holds the door for Haruhi.

"Dozo, Fujioka-sama." The man says. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Make yourself comfy." Kyouya says. Haruhi sighs.

"Mother in Heaven..." Haruhi mumbles. And so begins the journey to Misuzu's pension.

-

"You haven't told me the answer." Haruhi reminds the Shadow King. Both of them have arrived at Misuzu's pension to the delight of Misuzu who immediately showers them with attention.

"Relax. Later." Kyouya smirks as he walks up to his room. Haruhi scowls as she sees him disappear from sight. Misuzu appears from behind and drags Haruhi to a table.

"Haruhi-chan, your father told me you are competing in the pageant! Oh this is so exciting!" The okama waves his hands dramatically as he goes on and on about all the details. Haruhi sweatdrops as she bears with the ordeal.

"Oh Haruhi-chan! I hope you win this pageant! Your father and I will be so proud!" Misuzu smiles. Haruhi sweatdrops further and nods in understanding. By then, Kyouya has come down to join them.

"Oh Kyouya-kun, lunch will be served shortly! Haruhi-chan why don't you go unpack and wash up a bit?" Misuzu pushes Haruhi to the stairs. Haruhi smiles weakly and proceeds to her room.

Kyouya smirks as he watches Haruhi go up the stairs.

"This is gonna be so interesting..." He says to himself.

-

"What do you mean Kyouya is in Karuizawa?!" Tamaki screams in disbelief as he listens to Haruhi over the phone. Apparently the drama king can't sleep without first checking on Haruhi, thus the phonecall.

"Well, Kyouya-senpai hasn't told me the reason yet but I don't think he is deliberately stalking me." Haruhi reasons. "Anyway there is no merit for him to stalk me..."

"Oh my precious musume! If okaasan tries to do anything to you don't hesitate to call me!" The blond head exaggerates. Haruhi silently curses. Tamaki could be such a pain sometimes.

"Don't worry Tamaki-senpai, Misuzu-san is around..." Haruhi reassures. After another bout of drama from the King, Haruhi bluntly reminds that it's 1am.

"Oyasumi senpai."

"Oh my musume I will dream of you..."

Gross. Haruhi sweatdrops.

-

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi greets as she joins the Shadow King at the breakfast table.

"Ohayo Haruhi." Kyouya smiles as he butters a piece of toast.

"You haven't told me the answer yet." Haruhi isn't going to let him off.

"Don't worry, I promise to give you the answer by weekend." Kyouya munches. Haruhi glares at him. Misuzu greets them cheerily as she sets a fresh pot of tea on their table.

"Haruhi-chan, tuck in! I prepared all these just for both of you." Misuzu gestures to the fine spread in front of them. Haruhi smiles and nods. She pours herself a cup of tea.

As Haruhi sips her tea, she steals a glance at the Shadow King. The same old question repeats inside her mind. There is no way all this is a coincidence. Kyouya catches Haruhi staring at him and flashes his trademark smirk. Haruhi shudders. "I'm getting too predictable." Haruhi scolds herself.

Not much of a conversation between them as they continue their breakfast. Misuzu will occasionally come over to see how they are doing. After breakfast Haruhi offers to help clean up the dishes.

"Oh no, Haruhi-chan. You are a guest here! Why not go take a stroll outside?" Misuzu suggests.

"Okay. Maybe later."

-

"What do you mean...against the rules?!" Haruhi asks in disbelief. Kyouya had decided to go for a stroll with Haruhi and both of them are in the midst of their walk along the shopping stretch.

"Ouran Academy doesn't permit the students to engage in public appearances of any medium. Apparently the superintendent is unaware of your motive and still went ahead to grant you leave of absence." Kyouya chuckles.

"But I did tell him I'm entering a competition..." Haruhi reasons.

"Apparently you didn't tell him what kind it is..." Kyouya smirks. Haruhi shudders.

"If that's the case, why didn't all of you stop me?! And now I'm stuck in Karuizawa knowing I've broken some stupid rule..." Haruhi fumes.

"Relax. I do have a way though..." Kyouya says. There's a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Haruhi shudders. True enough, her fear is founded.

-

"Haruhi?"

"Ah, Hikaru!"

"It's not so much fun without you around..." Hikaru mumbles. Apparently he's got the same problem as Tamaki. Thankfully Haruhi hasn't gone to bed yet.

"Haruhi, can I ask you something?" Hikaru asks hesitantly.

"Regarding?" Haruhi counters.

"Uh...are you and Kyouya-senpai together?" Hikaru blurts out. Haruhi laughs upon hearing that.

"It's not funny, Haruhi..." Hikaru complains.

"Seriously, you need to grow up faster Hikaru." Haruhi chuckles.

"I'm not...jealous." Hikaru complains. "It's just that...I..."

"Hikaru, I treat all of you the same. And while Kyouya-senpai is the Shadow King, let me assure you he's still a decent man." Haruhi reasons. "He said he's in Karuizawa for a reason, but I don't know what it is..."

"Haruhi..." Hikaru mumbles.

"Yes?"

"I like you."

"Hikaru, if you like me you wouldn't have shown such intense emotion so easily." Haruhi chuckles.

"Eh I don't understand..." Hikaru is puzzled.

"But honestly I just want things to remain the way they are right now..." Haruhi says.

"But Haruhi, things are not the same now."

"Eh?"

"Why would you even think about entering a beauty pageant? You were so out-of-character back then. And you...you winked at us." Hikaru is reminded of the first time Haruhi announced her decision to compete in Karuizawa.

"I didn't mean to mislead you guys. Truth is, I needed to get away. I felt so suffocated." Haruhi reasons. "I thought I could live up to my ambition and be like my mother. But now I'm feeling so lost and confused."

"Haruhi..."

"Haha don't worry about me! I will be fine, Hikaru. I just want to enjoy myself in Karuizawa."

"Ah..."

"Oyasumi, Hikaru!"

"Oyasumi..."

-

Despite having counted ten thousand sheep, Haruhi is still wide awake.

"Mother in Heaven..." Haruhi mumbles. A tear trickles down her left cheek.

"Oh Mother, I miss you so much." Haruhi sighs deeply. "When can I be like you?"

After another unsuccessful bout of sheep counting, Haruhi decides to get out of bed. She turns on the lamp and opens the closet. Her clothes are neatly hanged side by side. She reaches out to one of her dresses and fishes out something from the side pocket. Haruhi lets out a weak smile as she glances at the item sitting on her palm.

"Takashi...desu ka?" Haruhi recalls that day Mori walked her home. Mori had pressed a small box into her hands. She didn't open it till much later. A protection charm Mori got just for Haruhi. Haruhi was surprised and touched by Mori's kind gesture. What made her more touched were the words written behind the charm.

"Bless You. Take Care. I Love You – Takashi."

"Takashi..." Haruhi mumbles. "Oh Takashi, I don't know if I could return the same sentiments to you." With a sigh, she places the charm back into the pocket.

It's gonna be one long night.


	3. Let The Auditions

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 3 :: Let The Auditions

"Begin!" The emcee announces at the top of his voice. It's the day of the Miss Karuizawa auditions. The shopping belt is crowded with locals, tourists and pageant enthusiasts. Earlier, Haruhi had declined a ride from Kyouya but only to find herself being pulled into the car. She was thankful though, for the turnout is really huge.

"I must say that Ranka-san has got good taste in women's clothes." Kyouya praises. Haruhi is wearing a light blue frilly top with a matching long skirt. She is also wearing hair extensions to exude a more feminine look. Her neck smells of floral-scented perfume and her face has been lightly puffed with foundation. And a hint of cherry red lipstick.

"Too bad the futago aren't here to witness that." Kyouya smirks. "Oh, and Tamaki too. He will go insane with you looking like that!"

"Haha, very funny..." Haruhi counters with sarcasm. Truth is, she is feeling very flattered inside. But with the Shadow King around, she finds it hard to display gratitude without getting shot with even more sarcasm.

"You've better go join the queue fast. I bet the auditions are gonna take a while." Kyouya pushes Haruhi to the line. Haruhi smiles. Many girls are participating in this pageant and they have all come in their best clothes. Well, almost.

Besides the Miss Karuizawa auditions, there is also a bazaar and a family carnival to boost patronage. The mascot is a big furry bear with cute eyes and a cuter nose. For some odd reason it doesn't have a mouth. The children are playing around a big fountain with balloons in tow. What a magnificent sight.

"Commoners' paradise indeed..." Kyouya observes the crowd with some interest. He diverts his gaze to Haruhi who is on the verge of getting sandwiched by the rest of the girls in line. Kyouya smiles as he decides to fix his focus on the commoner who is definitely a pretty gorgeous babe today. "Ganbatte ne Haruhi!"

-

"Yes tono?" Kaoru answers his cell phone lazily. It's the weekend and the drama king has to disturb the futago's beauty sleep. But having gotten used to the blond head's weird antics, they usually play along with him. But today, they are just too tired to entertain.

"Hikaru..." The blond head says.

"This is Kaoru." Kaoru retorts, a tad irritated.

"Kaoru! This is it! My precious musume is going to be bullied by other girls today! What am I gonna do? I'm not there to protect her from their evil wings! I..."

"Tono! Relax! You are too paranoid. Haruhi's entering a pageant not boot camp!" Kaoru reasons. The blond head could go overboard without warning.

"But Haruhi could get teased on! I mean...she's not exactly flat-chested but still..." Tamaki pouts over the other end. Kaoru sighs deeply while trying to think of some way to calm the childish king. He could really kill the King on the spot if he want to.

"Tono, nobody says flat-chested girls will be teased on. In fact, Haruhi might end up the most appealing of all."

"Really? Oh my precious musume is gonna hit it! Oh Daddy will be so proud!" Tamaki shouts with joy. Kaoru is on the verge of splitting the cell phone in half.

"Goodbye tono." Kaoru refuses to drag the conversation any longer and hangs up.

"Haruhi...she's going for the auditions today isn't she?" Hikaru stirs from the other side of the bed and looks up to Kaoru. Kaoru smiles and nods.

"I want to be there for her, Kaoru. But apparently someone had beaten me to it." Hikaru curls up in frustration. Kaoru smiles and touches Hikaru's hands.

"Why do you keep thinking negatively? What makes you so certain Kyouya-senpai is courting Haruhi? And what makes you think Haruhi loves Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru reasons.

"I...I don't know. I just...argh!" Hikaru hides under the blanket in frustration.

"Hikaru, Haruhi won't like to see you like this. You've got to be more rational." Kaoru smiles.

"And...Haruhi never mentioned she **loves** anyone, not even **you**...did she?" Kaoru adds. This time, Hikaru wriggles out. With teary eyes.

"I don't wanna lose Haruhi, Kaoru! I don't want to!" Hikaru sobs. Kaoru hugs Hikaru protectively.

"I understand. Me too."

-

"Ouch. Itai..." Mori groans as he accidentally hits himself with the wooden sword. Honey runs towards the tall senior with a worried look.

"Takashi daijobu?" Honey asks with concern. He can tell that Mori has a lot of things on his mind.

"Ah." Mori is quick to regain back to normal. But Honey isn't letting him off just like that.

"Uso!" Honey scolds. "Takashi, I know you are not okay. Why won't you confide in me?" With that, the cute senior becomes teary-eyed and runs off in a huff.

"Mitsukuni!" Mori calls out. But Honey is already out of earshot.

Mori sighs as he rests against a pillar. It's not that he doesn't want to confide in Honey. He knows Honey will listen to his problems. But he also knows of one thing.

He knows Honey has got a crush on Haruhi.

"Gomen ne, Mitsukuni..." Mori mumbles to himself.

-

"Your application form please." An assistant calls out at the registration counter. Haruhi hands over her form as she endures the endless pressure from the girls around her. Physically, that is. "Thank goodness for flat chests." Haruhi mumbles.

"Miss Fujioka, you are number 155..." Another assistant calls out. Haruhi takes her number tag and wriggles out of the pushy bunch. There is another waiting line that leads to the audition area. Haruhi sighs in relief as the space is less congested and she can finally breathe normally.

"I wonder how Kyouya-senpai is coping outside..." Haruhi hopes that the Shadow King won't terrorize the common folk with his icy glares. "He should try to smile more often, no matter how fake it is..." Haruhi chuckles at the thought of Kyouya with a frozen grin. "Maybe he would look even scarier?" Haruhi shudders at the thought.

_Buzz...buzz..._

"Eh? Who could that be?" Haruhi fishes out her cell phone. Well, the twins lent it to her.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi recognizes the faceshot on the screen.

"Uh...this is Hikaru." The voice mumbles.

"Hikaru? Why are you using Kaoru's cell phone?" Haruhi asks curiously.

"Oh, mine just went flat on battery..."

"What's up? I can spare a bit of time since it's not my turn yet." Haruhi says.

"Oh...uh I just wanna wish you good luck for the auditions."

"Haha thank you. And...?"

"Huh?"

"Come on, I know you have more to say to me. Shoot."

"Uh well...and uh...I like you."

Haruhi can feel herself blush. She hopes her heart is strong enough to withstand another confession.

"So desu ne..."

"Ha...Haruhi, do you feel the same for me?"

"All I can say is that I treat all of you the same. Right now I'm not sure if I could reciprocate any of your feelings...Kaoru."

"Kaoru? T...this is Hikaru!"

"I know it's you, Kaoru."

"B...but how did you..."

Haruhi chuckles. "Kaoru, don't you know that Hikaru called me the night before and told me his feelings? And from your tone of voice it's not difficult to tell who you are. You've always been the less aggressive twin, Kaoru."

"Ha...Haruhi."

"Kaoru, I hope you understand the situation. I can't have all of my friends falling for me. With each confession I feel more stressed since I might end up seeing you guys in a different light. I want things to stay unchanged. I think it would be anytime soon I might get another confession."

"But Haruhi, you know you cannot escape from this. It's not a sin to like somebody." Kaoru reasons.

"True. But it would be a sin to have all of you be at loggerheads with one another." Haruhi chuckles.

"Haruhi."

"Especially for Hikaru, how is he gonna react should I decide to go out with someone other than him? For example, if I go out with you...are you twins gonna disown each other because of that? I will feel bad."

"..."

"If love was meant to have its fair share of barriers, at least make those barriers easier to cross over. Love shouldn't be a complicated feeling." Haruhi says.

"Wakata. I won't force you to return the feelings, but please don't stop me from...loving you."

Haruhi smiles. "Well...like you said earlier, that's not a sin."

"Arigato, Haruhi."

-

"Okay, and now let's have number 155. Dozo!" The emcee announces the next contestant. Haruhi inhales deeply as she walks up the makeshift stage carefully in those six-inch heels. Kyouya perks up as he sees Haruhi emerging.

Haruhi stands centerstage, overlooking the cheering crowd. She spots Kyouya from a distance, who promptly gives a thumbs-up gesture. With another deep breath, Haruhi introduces herself on the microphone.

"Hajimemashite. Watashi wa 155-ban...Fujioka...Kotoko...desu."

And from afar, seems like there is a scream somewhere.

-


	4. Eh?

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 4 :: Eh?!

"Why would she introduce herself as...Kotoko?" Tamaki scratches his head in confusion. The auditions are broadcasted live on television and Tamaki has decided to forgo his meal in favour of supporting Haruhi. His decision is promptly responded with disgust from Shima the head usher.

Meanwhile, the twins are equally puzzled by Haruhi's strange introduction. But that aside, they have blushed a deep red at the sight of Haruhi's display of feminity. Although they had seen Haruhi in girlish outfits before, this happens to be the first time they have blushed so hard at the sight of it.

After Mori's minor accident previously, seems that luck isn't anywhere by his side. While having tea with Honey at the recreation room, Mori catches a glimpse of Haruhi and her pretty outfit on television. Instantly he chokes on his tea and makes a spill on the coffee table. Honey cries as he frantically tries to make Mori better. In fact Honey isn't spared either. At the same moment, he has a chocolate strawberry rolling off the cake and onto the floor. Somehow Yasuchika has entered the room and squished the chocolate strawberry flat.

-

"Fujioka Kotoko-san, thank you for the introduction. Now you may pose for pictures and do the catwalk. Afterwhich the judging panel will key in the scores. Dozo." With that, Haruhi attempts a series of postures while the photographers begin clicking away. From afar Kyouya observes the moment with relish. The moment becomes a tad too strong as Kyouya starts blushing away.

After the catwalk, Haruhi waits for the panel to score her. She steals a glance at Kyouya who seems to be looking at another direction. "I wonder what Kyouya-senpai is looking at..." Haruhi wonders.

"Thank you very much, Fujioka Kotoko-san! Now let's welcome our next contestant..." The emcee ushers Haruhi to backstage as another contestant makes her way to the centerstage. Haruhi sighs in relief as she attempts to walk properly in those high heels. "Damn why do my legs feel so wobbly? Was I that nervous?"

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Eh? Damn I need to find a place to take this..." Haruhi tries to keep balance as she finds her way out. Well, somewhere that could let her answer her call.

-

"Oneesan!" Kyouya is surprised to find Fuyumi among the crowd. The elder sister smiles as she approaches the boy. "Konnichiwa, Kyouya!" Fuyumi looks very different today. Kyouya realizes that his sister is donning commoner clothes.

"So you've noticed my change in outfit today!" Fuyumi smiles. "To blend in with the folks here!"

"Oneesan, there's no need for you to go till that extent." Kyouya reasons. "And nobody's gonna care about your outfit. Their minds are with the pageant right now..."

"Oh Kyouya, I bet your mind's on Haruhi!" Fuyumi teases. Immediately Kyouya turns his head away, face reddened.

"Says who?" Kyouya retorts. Fuyumi simply laughs.

"Oh Kyouya, haven't you told her yet?" Fuyumi asks.

"Told her what?" Kyouya counters.

"You know what I'm referring to." Fuyumi smiles.

"It isn't the right time now..." Kyouya mumbles.

"Then pray tell, exactly when would the right time be?" Fuyumi smirks.

"Someday."

"Kyouya, you act like you are different but truth is you are just like any other male who's been in love." Fuyumi reasons.

"I'm not in love!" Kyouya retorts, face reddened.

"Kyouya, there isn't any right time when love is concerned. Don't drag this too long, for someone else could beat you to it." Fuyumi says.

"..."

Fuyumi smiles. She ruffles Kyouya's hair with affection. "Listen to me, Kyouya. I may be married but I still know what it's like to be in love. Apparently you've chosen Haruhi. And I bet she's got other suitors as well."

Kyouya sighs and nods.

"The unfortunate thing about love is that it could get really competitive. Especially when the girl is faced with a few suitors. But whatever Haruhi's choice would be, always respect the final decision. You can never force someone to love you if she's got no romantic feelings for you."

Kyouya remains silent.

"But till then, please find some time to confess your love to her..." Fuyumi teases. Kyouya scowls as he blushes another hint of red.

-

"Dad?" Haruhi presses the 'Answer' button.

"Haruhi! Did...did you just introduce yourself as your MOTHER?! But...but why on earth did you do that?!" Ranka is practically half-screaming and half-shouting over the phone. Well...maybe more of screaming. Apparently that stint on stage earlier did not go quite well with the okama. Haruhi sighs as she thinks of an appropriate response.

"Calm down Dad! I have a reason for that!" Haruhi has to keep her voice level on par with her father's screaming. "Besides I'm not trying to be disrespectful to Mom, so please calm down."

"Oh okay...so why did you do that?" Ranka's voice is now softer. Haruhi sighs in relief. The last thing she wants is the whole of Karuizawa to think she's having a family dispute.

"Well...I can't give too much away for now..." Haruhi's voice is down to a whispering tone. "Kyouya told me..."

A few contestants and members of the backstage crew walk by. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Oh shit...listen Dad, I can't talk now because there are people around. This is supposed to be secret so I guess I can only tell you when I get back to Misuzu-san's pension!"

"But Haruhi..." Ranka protests.

"Dad! Everything's fine, I promise you! I got to hang up now...talk to you soon!" With that, Haruhi flips her phone and finds her way to backstage.

-

"Okay, that rounds up the auditions for Miss Karuizawa." The emcee announces. "The judging panel will now tabulate and tally the final scores. Afterwhich they will choose twenty-four of the ladies to proceed on with the preliminaries. Judges, you may now retreat. We will see all of you in a while!"

With that, the contestants are dispersed. Almost all of them make a charge for the bazaar, feeling hungry and thirsty. Haruhi tries to keep her balance as she finds her way out of the 'stampede'. Kyouya spots her and reaches forward to pull her out.

"Arigato, Kyouya-senpai..." Haruhi catches her breath. "That was one hell of...uh...never mind."

Kyouya smirks. "You looked really gorgeous up there. But you look kinda worn out right now."

"Shut up! You try squeezing with hundreds of girls in six-inch heels..." Haruhi retorts.

"Here." Kyouya offers a bottle of distilled water to the breathless girl.

Haruhi smiles. "Thank you."

"So what do you think?"

"Huh?"

"Your chances of getting in."

Haruhi shrugs. "I've no idea. Let nature takes its course."

"What if you don't?"

"Then I will return to Tokyo." Haruhi states matter-of-factly.

"Haruhi...will you tell me what's going on?" Kyouya asks.

"Wh...what's going on...? What you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You've been acting weird ever since your decision to take part in this pageant."

"Oh..."

"I'm sure there's something..." There is a sudden gentleness in the Shadow King's voice.

Haruhi smiles. A rather sad smile.

"Haruhi?" Kyouya asks worriedly.

And then he sees tears trickling down Haruhi's face.

-

"Takashi, you okay?" Honey and Mori have finished cleaning up the mess on the coffee table.

"Ah." Mori nods. "Mitsukuni?"

"Hai?"

"You...uh...do you like Haruhi?" Mori has a hard time throwing the question.

Honey smiles. "I know you do, Takashi."

"But my question is...do you like her?"

"Takashi, you don't have to worry how I feel. Haru-chan is a nice girl and I know we all love her. It's not wrong to show love."

"Mitsukuni..."

"I will be happy for you if Haru-chan decides to go on a date with you!" Honey smiles.

"Ah."

"Besides, the most important thing is that the decision lies with her. Prior to that, there's really nothing much we could do. Confession is just a quick flash of a minute. Unless she holds the same sentiments we won't know if we are boyfriend material." Honey reasons.

"Ah."

"So has Haru-chan told you anything yet?"

Mori shakes his head.

Honey smiles. "Give her time, Takashi. Since you had told her how you feel, now you just wait for the answer. No point rushing."

"Ah. Mitsukuni?"

"Yes?"

Mori points to a corner. "The chocolate strawberry."

"Waaaaa! My favourite choco strawberry! It's squished!" Honey wails.

For some odd reason, the flattened chocolate strawberry hadn't been discovered until now.

-

**Author's Notes**

Here are some translations of what had been spoken among the characters in previous chapters!

Mata ne: See you

Gomen ne: Sorry

Minna: Everyone

So desu ne: Oh I see...

Domo arigato gozaimasu: Thank you (formal tone)

Musume: Daughter

Futago: Twins

Tono: Lord

Itai: Painful

Daijobu?: (Are you) all right?

Uso: Liar

Wakatta: Understand

Hajimemashite. Watashi wa 155-ban...: How are you? I am number 155...

That's all for now. Domo arigato gozaimasu! Heh.


	5. Kotoko

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 5 :: Kotoko

"I'm worried about our daughter..." Ranka sighs as he looks at the photo on the altar. Kotoko. The beloved wife who had passed away a decade ago. "Kotoko, please lend me your strength...no, lend Haruhi your strength so she could get over this phase as soon as possible. Although I have no idea what phase it is..."

The smiling woman in the photograph never fails to calm Ranka and Haruhi. It's a daily routine that both father and daughter will eat their meals together with Kotoko. Kotoko's altar will be filled with her portion of meat, vegetables, rice and soup. Then as they eat they will also glance at the photograph. No matter what happens, the photograph seems to have a soothing effect.

"Our daughter has entered some beauty pageant in Karuizawa." Ranka says. "I don't know what her true intention is, but today she's just given me quite a shock of my life. During the auditions she actually introduced herself as Fujioka Kotoko." With another sigh he continues, "I hope she's really fine. She said she will tell me the reason behind. Well...behind..." Ranka scratches his head. "All of a sudden I know nuts about our daughter..."

Looking at the photograph once again, Ranka wells up. "Sometimes I really wish Haruhi could depend a little on me. That girl's grown up so fast..."

-

"Somehow I've lost the ability to keep up...with everything." Haruhi holds back the tears as she speaks. "Suddenly a lot of things seem so foreign to me. I don't know what's happening. I just wanted to get away from everything...anything..."

Kyouya has this urge to hug Haruhi and tell her everything's gonna be all right.

"I never knew there's so much behind a prestigious scholarship. It's like...I've forgotten how to breathe normally." Haruhi sighs. Her tear-stained face is definitely not a pretty sight. Earlier on, Kyouya had taken Haruhi to a quieter corner so she could sort out her thoughts.

"I know running away isn't a solution. But somehow it's better than brooding over the problem. Yeah, so confusing. The normal me would just face the issue directly and find a way out of it." Haruhi smiles weakly.

"Haruhi...but how did all these end up to your decision to take part in a pageant? That's so...off?" Kyouya asks.

Haruhi sighs. "Well...depends on how you see it. Could be impulse. Could be a breather."

"A breather? If you needed a breather you could take a few days off for a vacation..." Kyouya reasons.

"Well...I could do with a little spare cash." Haruhi deadpans. "You rich people don't even need to think twice about finances. For me, even a hundred yen mean something."

Kyouya smiles.

"No doubt that three million yen sound really tempting. In fact, it would take many years for me to earn or save half of that amount, let alone the whole figure." Haruhi reasons. "Of course I know I might not even get into the final round, but it's worth an attempt. Common folk like us don't see that much cash everyday."

"What about that time when you said...about reducing the debt?"

"If I win, of course most of that would be used to settle what I owe..." Haruhi smiles weakly.

"But you said you knew that you might not even get in...?"

"Remember what I said as well? My decision could be interpreted as impulse..." Haruhi lets out a soft chuckle.

Kyouya smiles. Then all of a sudden, he grabs Haruhi and locks both of them into an embrace.

Haruhi gasps. "Kyouya-senpai...?"

"Do you know that it pains me to see you like this...?" Kyouya caresses Haruhi's hair. Well, mostly the hair extensions.

"Eh?" Haruhi is surprised. "Kyouya-senpai, don't tell me..."

"Haruhi." Kyouya inhales. "I will wait for your answer. No matter what it is."

"Kyouya-senpai..."

Kyouya breaks from the embrace and smiles. "Now let's get your face cleaned! We wouldn't want a tear-stained Haruhi to compete for the title!"

Haruhi smiles. "So desu ne!"

-

"Okay everyone! The moment has come to reveal the lucky ladies who will go on to the next round of competition. The twenty-four contestants who will advance to the preliminaries. As I call out each contestant's designated number, she will come centerstage and do a catwalk as she receives applause. Everyone ready for this moment?" The emcee announces. The crowd screams and whistles in eager anticipation. Kyouya smiles from a corner. Haruhi has gone forward to join the other contestants in line. There is some tension in the atmosphere as the girls are wondering who among them will qualify.

"In random order...here they are!"

Haruhi inhales deeply. This is the moment she's been waiting for.

-

"Kotoko, do you think our daughter will get in?" Ranka presses the remote to the live telecast. "She's always wanted to be a lawyer just like you, but I guess she wanted to try something different this time..."

Ranka turns to the photograph and smiles weakly. "Let's all be happy for her, ne?"

-

"Bocchama, for the umpteenth time...please eat SOMETHING!" Shima scolds the blond head as she discovers that he hasn't touched half a spoonful of his meal.

"Not now, Shima! I'm in the middle of a very tense moment!" Tamaki exclaims.

"Tsk! Seriously...how could you be the future heir with such behaviour?" Shima mutters.

But the blond head isn't even listening anyway.

"I give up..." Shima exits from Tamaki's room.

-

"Takashi, the emcee is announcing the results! This is so exciting!" Honey exclaims happily as he sinks into the couch with his beloved usa-chan.

"Ah." Mori smiles.

"Do you think Haru-chan will get in?" Honey asks.

"Ah."

"Oh look! Ooh I wonder when Haruhi's up..." Honey is extremely excited.

-

"Hikaru! Come quickly! The results are out! I hope Haruhi's in there too!" Kaoru calls out.

"No problem! She looked so...uh...gorgeous! Definitely a shoo-in!" Hikaru blushes. Kaoru chuckles.

"Yeah, she's beautiful. I bet the judges thought so too!" Kaoru says.

"Oh shucks. In random order?" Hikaru waits impatiently.

"Relax." Kaoru laughs.

Thing is, he is just as impatient as his twin. For now.

-

Kyouya watches the stage with some impatience. So far, twelve names have been called. Thirteen. Fourteen.

And still no sign of Haruhi.

Haruhi is also somewhat impatient as well. Her hands are clammy and her entire body feels warm. And the girls around her simply won't stop squeezing about. "This feels worse than the registration..." She mumbles.

The emcee continues to announce the names. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen.

Haruhi sighs. "Mother in Heaven..."

Suddenly.

"Come on up, number 155! Fujioka Kotoko!" The emcee exclaims.

"Eh? Me?" Haruhi perks up. Thunderous applause ensues as Haruhi's number is repeated. Haruhi's expression turns to disbelief as she makes her way up to the centerstage. "Oh my god..." She mumbles.

From a corner, Kyouya smiles as he witnesses Haruhi's expression. He feels relieved too.

"You are a gorgeous babe indeed, Haruhi." Kyouya says.

-

"Oh my precious musume has qualified! Yes! Yes! Yes!" The blond head shouts happily. Outside his room, the servants are wondering what the heck just happened. Shima shakes her head in disgust as usual.

-

"Yay! Haru-chan is in! Haru-chan is in!" Honey squeals excitedly as he throws his usa-chan up in the air. "Are you happy, Takashi? Haru-chan is in!"

"Ah." Mori smiles broadly as he fixes his eyes on the television screen. Haruhi's surprised expression is just so beautiful.

"Usa-chan and I are gonna buy cake to celebrate!" Honey hugs his usa-chan happily.

"Chocolate strawberry..." Mori mumbles.

"Do you think Haru-chan will like that?" Honey wonders.

"Ah." Mori smiles.

-

"Yes! Yes! Haruhi is in!" The futago slap each other high-fives as Haruhi is announced.

"I think we should organize a party for her." Hikaru suggests.

"Haha our Lord will prolly be ahead of us to do that." Kaoru says.

"Yeah we should organize a big one..." Hikaru smiles.

"But don't you think we should put the party on hold until Haruhi actually becomes Miss Karuizawa? Now it's still too early..." Kaoru reasons.

"Nah, happiness doesn't have a deadline." Hikaru says.

"So desu ne!" Kaoru laughs.

-

"Oh Kotoko! Our daughter has qualified for the preliminaries! Aren't you proud of her?" Ranka sobs with joy as he sees Haruhi on centerstage. "What a pity I couldn't be in Karuizawa, but I'm still happy for her!"

Turning to the photograph, Ranka sighs in relief. "Kotoko, I don't think I wanna ask Haruhi the reason. I think she looks really happy on stage...we should give her our blessings instead!"

Oddly enough, the frame of Kotoko's picture seems to be a little foggy.

Ranka sees it and smiles.

"Yes, I know you are happy for her too, Kotoko."

-


	6. Author's Notes

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: **Author's Note** ::

The next few chapters in line will be standalone alternate chapters. You can choose to read either one or all. Each chapter represents a character from the Host Club and the story relating to each.

There will be 6 alternate chapters and I've given them a general title – Buzz.

Chapter 6: Buzz (Mori version)

Chapter 7: Buzz (Hikaru version)

Chapter 8: Buzz (Kaoru version)

Chapter 9: Buzz (Honey version)

Chapter 10: Buzz (Tamaki version)

Chapter 11: Buzz (Kyouya version)

Summary: After the auditions, Haruhi heads back to Misuzu's pension. Sometime later, she receives a phonecall. Each chapter will depict the conversation between Haruhi and the selected character.

Remember, they are standalone chapters. Thus the general storyline is not affected. Dozo!


	7. Buzz: Mori version

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 6 :: Buzz (Mori version)

After a nice dinner cooked by Misuzu, Haruhi heads back to her room. As she relaxes on her bed, her cell phone begins to ring.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Who could it be?" Haruhi reaches for the cell phone.

"Haruhi."

"Ah! Mori-senpai! What's up?" Haruhi greets cheerily.

"..."

"Mori-senpai?"

"Ah."

"Is something wrong? You can tell me." Haruhi is concerned. Sometimes Mori's taciturnity gets a tad too creepy, especially during phone conversations.

"Omedeto." Comes his reply.

"Arigato gozaimasu! But this is only the beginning, which means I've got to work harder in order to advance." Haruhi says.

"Ah. Ganbatte ne."

"I will! So what have you been doing?" Haruhi decides that this is an ideal time to know Mori better.

"Training with Mitsukuni, and watching you on television." Short but not necessarily sweet reply. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"So desu ne. What did you have for dinner?" Haruhi has this feeling that drilling more information from Mori will be like living in Hell.

"The usual. Rice. Meat. Pickles. Sashimi. Miso soup."

Haruhi has this urge to burst out laughing. Apparently Mori sounded like some small kid doing recitals. Only that Mori's recital sounded extremely monotonous.

"Haruhi?"

"Ah gomen ne! I was thinking of something..." Haruhi mumbles.

"Haruhi."

"Hai?"

"Regarding what I'd told you previously..."

"Oh..." Haruhi is reminded of Mori's very personal gift to her. The protection charm he got just for her. The confession written behind the charm.

"I...I wanna know...uh..." Mori stammers.

"Yeah, I understand. Apparently I've got a lot of answering to do here..." Haruhi chuckles.

"Ah. But I hope I won't come across as impatient..." Mori continues.

"Nope you are not. It's me. I've been trying to avoid this subject but I guess I can't dodge forever." Haruhi reasons.

"Haruhi."

"Mori-senpai, as much as I want to provide an answer...I can only say I've none right now. There are just too many occurrences and I'm overwhelmed. I need more time. Please." Haruhi is apologetic.

"Ah. No problem. As long you are fine." Mori assures.

"Maybe...maybe when this whole pageant is over, I can provide a clear answer to you. I promise." Haruhi says softly.

"Ah."

"Mori-senpai, gomen ne..."

"Ah. Daijobu."

"I know you'd told me to address you as Takashi, but..." Haruhi apologizes.

"Please don't say sorry. I'm the one to say so. I guess I'd overwhelmed you..." Mori counters.

"Senpai..."

"Don't be sad. It...it pains me to see you sad. Smile." Mori says.

"Arigato gozaimasu." Haruhi manages to crack a small smile.

"Just don't forget that I will be here if you ever need me..." Mori reassures.

"Hai." Haruhi cheers up.

"I guess I won't take up your rest time anymore. Call you another day." Mori says.

"Hai. Oyasumi Mori-senpai."

"Ah. Oyasumi."

-


	8. Buzz: Hikaru version

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 7 :: Buzz (Hikaru version)

After a nice dinner cooked by Misuzu, Haruhi heads back to her room. As she relaxes on her bed, her cell phone begins to ring.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Who could it be?" Haruhi reaches for the cell phone.

"Haruhi."

"Ah! Hikaru! What's up?" Haruhi greets cheerily.

"You were wonderful today, Haruhi!" Hikaru praises.

"Arigato. But I was nervous though..." Haruhi admits.

"I bet the judges gave you a good score." Hikaru chuckles.

"Haha I wouldn't know. We didn't get to find out our scores." Haruhi says.

"You were so gorgeous in that outfit..." Hikaru comments, but not without a blush.

"I thought I didn't stand a chance because of my flat chest." Haruhi jokes.

"Uh...uh...ah..." Hikaru stammers.

"Haha daijobu?" Haruhi teases.

"Yeah no problem. I...uh...hmm..." Hikaru is still stammering. Haruhi chuckles.

"But I'm glad I had a chance. The feeling was great." Haruhi admits.

"Yeah! I'm happy for you." Hikaru says.

"Arigato." Haruhi smiles.

"Ah...uh...hmm..." Somehow that sentence has made Hikaru stammer again.

"Haha, I hope you aren't intending to stammer throughout the conversation." Haruhi jokes.

"Nah, I...of course I won't stammer. Nope." Hikaru counters.

"A pity you aren't here." Haruhi says.

"Re...really?" Hikaru perks up.

Haruhi chuckles. "Well, nothing beats a full close-up of my blue frilly outfit witnessed live in Karuizawa."

"Oh..." Hikaru blushes a deep red at the mere mention of Haruhi's outfit during the auditions.

"Anyway there are many things to see in Karuizawa besides the pageant. The mascot is a big furry bear!" Haruhi says.

"I guess my knowledge of shomin wisdom is limited to just instant coffee and instant ramen." Hikaru jokes.

"Well, there's plenty of room for improvement. Take your time." Haruhi chuckles.

"But can I take my time...to wait for your answer?" Hikaru asks hesitantly.

"Oh...that..." Haruhi's turn to stammer.

"Haruhi..."

"Yeah I know. Apparently I've got a lot of answering to do here..." Haruhi chuckles.

"I hope I'm not being impatient here..." Hikaru continues.

"Well...maybe just a little." Haruhi chuckles. "But I guess I'm at fault. I've been avoiding this subject even though I know I can't dodge forever."

"Haruhi..."

"Hikaru, as much as I want to provide an answer...I can only say I've none right now. There are just too many occurrences and I'm overwhelmed. I need more time. Please." Haruhi is apologetic.

"It's all right, Haruhi. As long you are fine." Hikaru says.

"Maybe when this pageant is over, I can provide a clear answer to you. I promise." Haruhi says softly.

"Yeah, no worries."

"Gomen ne...Hikaru."

"Please don't apologize. I guess I'm also to blame. I think I'm really impatient." Hikaru counters.

"Hikaru..."

"Don't brood too much about it. Just stay cheerful!" Hikaru says.

"Hai! Arigato." Haruhi smiles.

"I think I call you another day. You must be worn out from the auditions. Sleep well, okay?"

"Hai. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

-


	9. Buzz: Kaoru version

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 8 :: Buzz (Kaoru version)

After a nice dinner cooked by Misuzu, Haruhi heads back to her room. As she relaxes on her bed, her cell phone begins to ring.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Who could it be?" Haruhi reaches for the cell phone.

"Haruhi."

"Ah! Kaoru! What's up?" Haruhi greets cheerily.

"Omedeto! You made it to the next round!" Kaoru cheers.

"Arigato! I never expected myself to be so lucky!" Haruhi smiles.

"You were really awesome! Luck had little to do with it." Kaoru counters.

"Haha, but I'm flat-chested..." Haruhi jokes.

"Oh...uh...that." Kaoru mumbles. "It's your intelligence that stood out!"

"Kaoru." Haruhi teases. "There wasn't any segment on intelligence today. Just plain posing and catwalking after the introduction."

"Uh...hmm..." Kaoru stammers. "Yeah."

"Haha I know what you wanna say. Arigato." Haruhi chuckles.

"I wish I was there though." Kaoru sighs. "I bet the crowd loved your appearance!"

"The entire Karuizawa was extremely crowded!" Haruhi says. "Although there's a bazaar and carnival with lots of stuff..."

"But the fun was there anyway." Kaoru reasons. "Plus...you were on stage looking so wonderful!"

"Arigato!" Haruhi smiles.

"Let's have a party to celebrate your victory!" Kaoru exclaims.

"Haha...my victory?" Haruhi laughs. "But this is only the beginning! I've yet to advance to the ultimate. Relax."

"Happiness has got no deadline." Kaoru smiles.

"Wow! I'm impressed." Haruhi praises. "But unless you guys come over to Karuizawa, if not how are we supposed to have a party?"

"Haha that's true! I guess we were too happy to think straight." Kaoru jokes.

"But I appreciate the thought anyway..." Haruhi smiles. "Arigato!"

"I'm glad you made it to the preliminaries. I will be rooting for you all the way!" Kaoru promises.

"Well, try not to be too overwhelmed. A lot of things are still unknown." Haruhi reasons.

"Do the unknown include...your feelings?" All of a sudden Kaoru becomes serious.

"Oh..." Haruhi freezes. "That one..."

"Haruhi."

"Yeah I know. Apparently I've got a lot of answering to do here..." Haruhi sighs.

"Hopefully you don't find me impatient." Kaoru says sheepishly.

"Nah you are not..." Haruhi assures. "But I guess I'm to blame for this. I've been avoiding this subject even though I know I can't dodge forever."

"Haruhi..."

"Kaoru, as much as I want to provide an answer...I can only say I've none right now. There are just too many occurrences and I'm overwhelmed. I need more time. Please." Haruhi is apologetic.

"No problem. I just want you to be all right." Kaoru assures.

"Arigato." Haruhi is grateful. "Maybe when this pageant is over, I can provide a clear answer to you. I promise."

"Sure! Don't worry, I will wait no matter what." Kaoru counters.

"Gomen ne."

"Oh no, please don't apologize. I think I'm being too impatient here." Kaoru says.

"Kaoru..."

"No worries! Just concentrate on the competition! Ganbatte ne!" Kaoru cheers on.

"Hai! Arigato!" Haruhi smiles.

"I think I call you another time. It's getting late and I don't think I wanna disturb your sleep."

"Hai. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

-


	10. Buzz: Honey version

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 9 :: Buzz (Honey version)

After a nice dinner cooked by Misuzu, Haruhi heads back to her room. As she relaxes on her bed, her cell phone begins to ring.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Who could it be?" Haruhi reaches for the cell phone.

"Haru-chan!" Comes a sugary voice.

"Ah! Honey-senpai! Genki?" Haruhi greets cheerily.

"Hai! Usa-chan and I are so delighted that Haru-chan made it to the next round!" The cute senior exclaims.

"Arigato! I'm glad I made it. I was so nervous back then!" Haruhi says.

"Daijobu! Haru-chan is pretty and nice! You will definitely progress!" Honey says.

"You flatter me, Honey-senpai! There were other girls who're better than me." Haruhi smiles.

"Haru-chan is one of them! Remember you are a scholar! Full of brains!" Honey exclaims.

"In addition, I have no figure to ogle at." Haruhi jokes.

"Ah...daijobu! Haru-chan doesn't need to worry about figure ne? Usa-chan and I think that Haru-chan is a complete natural!" Honey counters.

"Arigato!" Haruhi smiles. "It's a pity you couldn't be here, Honey-senpai."

"Really? Haru-chan misses me? Aww...gomen ne, Haru-chan! Don't be angry!" Honey cries.

"Haha! Relax, Honey-senpai! I'm not angry!" Haruhi sweatdrops. "Just that there's a bazaar in Karuizawa and they have lots of yummy goodies! There are a few stalls selling candies!"

"Honto ni?" Honey asks. "Gomen ne, Haru-chan! But next time I will be there!"

"Hai! No worries!" Haruhi smiles.

"Anyway, usa-chan and I have decided to buy cakes to celebrate for you!" The cute senior announces.

"Arigato! But isn't that a tad too early? I mean, this is only the beginning..." Haruhi reasons.

"Daijobu! Haru-chan has done us proud all the same! Usa-chan and I think you should have a tea party!" Honey is so looking forward to this. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Arigato, Honey-senpai! But I'm still in Karuizawa, so unless you come over...if not it's hard to have a tea party." Haruhi suggests.

"Oh no! Gomen ne, Haru-chan! Usa-chan and I have completely forgotten about that! Waaaaa!" Honey cries. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Uh...no worries Senpai! I'm not angry or anything! We could always have the party when I get back, okay?" Haruhi assures.

"Sniff...honto ni?" Honey asks.

"Hai! I promise!" Haruhi smiles.

"Yayy! Haru-chan! We will have lots of cakes and sweets when you return! Usa-chan and I are so happy!" Honey exclaims happily.

Haruhi smiles. The cute senior always cheers up at the mere mention of sweet stuff.

"Ne ne, Haru-chan."

"Hai?"

"Usa-chan wants to know if you like him..." Honey asks. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Ah? Usa-chan...desu ka?"

"Hai! Does Haru-chan like usa-chan?" Honey asks.

"Of course! Usa-chan is kawaii!" Haruhi assures.

"Then...does Haru-chan like...me?" Honey asks hesitantly.

Haruhi is surprised. It never occurred to her before that the cute senior has romantic feelings for her. But just to be certain...

"You mean...as in love-love?" Haruhi asks.

"Hai! So does Haru-chan like me?" Honey asks again.

"Honey-senpai, gomen ne. But truth is, I've got too much on my mind right now and I never expected that you see me beyond a junior and friend. I need more time to sort out my thoughts. I'm so sorry." Haruhi is apologetic.

"Waaaaa Haru-chan! I didn't know Haru-chan has so many things to think of! Gomen ne!" Honey cries.

"It's okay, Honey-senpai! Daijobu! Maybe when the pageant is over, I will be able to give you an answer." Haruhi assures.

"Haru-chan..." Honey sniffs. "Usa-chan and I will stick by your side if you ever need help!"

"Arigato!" Haruhi smiles.

"Meanwhile, usa-chan and I will continue to support you! Ganbatte ne!" Honey cheers.

"Arigato!"

"Haru-chan, I think you should rest early! Usa-chan and I will call you another day, ne?"

"Hai! Oyasumi."

"Bye bye! Haru-chan!"

-


	11. Buzz: Tamaki version

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 10 :: Buzz (Tamaki version)

After a nice dinner cooked by Misuzu, Haruhi heads back to her room. As she relaxes on her bed, her cell phone begins to ring.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Who could it be?" Haruhi reaches for the cell phone.

"My precious daughter!" A certain blond head screams over the phone. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Senpai! Are you trying to make me deaf?!" Haruhi scolds.

"Oh my precious daughter! Daddy is so proud of your victory!" Apparently the blond head is high on something. Haruhi has the urge to strangle him.

"I don't need another father! And please lower your voice!" Haruhi scolds.

"Haruhi! Did the other girls bully you? Did you suffer any injuries? Did they sexually harrass you?" Tamaki could be such a pain sometimes. Well...most of the time. His constant drama is something Haruhi doesn't and will never appreciate. Yet for some reason she doesn't go all out to stop the blond head. Perhaps she's gotten too used to his antics that the best way to handle such misfortune would be ignorance.

"For your information, I'm still in one piece. And why would I be sexually harrassed?" Haruhi fumes.

"Oh daughter! Who knows...maybe there were some perverse humans around like the ones at Zuka-bu!"

All of a sudden, their phone conversation is interrupted abruptly by a familiar sound.

"Lobelia! Lobelia!! Lobelia!!!"

Haruhi sweatdrops. "Eh why do I hear that? Some kind of...supernatural phenomenon?"

"Oh my precious daughter! It's them! They are gonna kidnap you and force you into sex trade!" Tamaki wails.

"Please! Senpai, if you continue to act so stupid I shall end this call!" Haruhi threatens.

"Oh daughter! I..."

"Not even the word 'daughter'!" Haruhi fumes.

"Ha...Haruhi."

"That's better." Haruhi says.

"I'm so happy that you made it to the next round..." The blond head says.

"Arigato. I was nervous though. I never expected myself to qualify." Haruhi counters.

"You looked really wonderful today! Your outfit is so...uh...pretty." Tamaki praises.

Haruhi chuckles. "Did you like it?"

Tamaki blushes a deep red. "Uh...of...course! It looked really...uh...really marvellous on you!" He stammers.

"Arigato. The heels were hard to walk in though. I had to find a way to keep balance throughout the auditions." Haruhi says.

"You did really well." Tamaki praises.

"Don't flatter me, senpai. There were a lot of better girls around." Haruhi states matter-of-factly.

"You're the best of all." The blond head counters.

"Nonsense. They have boobs and I don't." Haruhi jokes.

"Uh...hmm...but you defeated them anyway! Your flat chest outshone the rest!" Tamaki declares.

"Haha very funny..." Haruhi rolls her eyeballs. Tamaki tries too hard to impress.

"Haruhi, I'm really happy..." The blond head says.

"Honestly, don't you ever get sad?" Haruhi is curious.

"Of course I've had sad times, but none of them are associated with Haruhi!" Tamaki declares happily.

"So desu ne..."

"Haruhi, no matter what happens I will always be here to protect you!" Tamaki says.

"Eh?" Haruhi didn't quite get that.

"Haruhi, you may think of me as ignorant but let me assure you that the father-daughter act is simply to conceal my true feelings!" Tamaki explains.

"Conceal? Your true feelings?" Haruhi is confused.

Then it strikes. Hard on the head.

"Oh!" Haruhi realizes what those true feelings are.

"Senpai, I didn't know..." Haruhi counters.

"No you aren't to blame. I just didn't want to overwhelm you. But I guess you have to know it someday. Ever since you came into the Host Club, I've never taken my eyes off you..."

"Is it just me...or does that line sound freaking familiar?" Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Anyway, no worries! I know you have a lot on your mind currently, so wait till you have sorted out everything..." Tamaki assures.

"Hai." Haruhi mumbles.

"Oh my, look at the time! I think I've better let you have a good rest! Talk to you another day!" The blond head says.

"Hai. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, my precious daughter!"

"Senpai!"

-


	12. Buzz: Kyouya version

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 11 :: Buzz (Kyouya version)

After a nice dinner cooked by Misuzu, Haruhi heads back to her room. As she relaxes on her bed, her cell phone begins to ring.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Who could it be?" Haruhi reaches for the cell phone.

"Haruhi."

"Eh? Kyouya-senpai? Why are you calling me? We are just rooms apart! If you need to talk, we could always go downstairs!" Haruhi is more shocked than anything. The Shadow King is really out of his mind.

"Well, my bed is too comfortable..." Kyouya smirks. Haruhi shudders at that remark.

"And so you decide to waste my phone bill." Haruhi says with a hint of venom.

"Come on, Haruhi. Both of us are on our respective beds right now, we could have a little erotic conversation." The Shadow King suggests. Haruhi sweatdrops. Erotic conversation? With the Shadow King?

"Over my dead body." Haruhi counters.

"I'm just kidding. Anyway there isn't any merit for me to do just that..." Kyouya smirks. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Then pray tell, what merit is there for you to make this phonecall?" Haruhi retorts.

"Treat this as a courtesy act if you wish." Kyouya replies.

"I don't need your courtesy act, Kyouya-senpai." Haruhi says.

"Ouch. That hurts. Why are you so ungrateful?" Kyouya teases.

"Should I be grateful to someone who does things only for personal merits?" Haruhi asks sarcastically.

"Considering that you still owe me, yes you should." Kyouya counters.

"And exactly what do I owe you?" Haruhi asks.

"Your answer." The shadow king says matter-of-factly.

"Oh..." Haruhi freezes. "My answer..."

"You would prolly hate me for saying this, but it's your pace of figuring out an answer that's driving me impatient. And maybe the rest who had confessed as well."

For once, Haruhi chuckles at that remark.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Haruhi tries to hold back the giggles. "It's just that I never knew how much I meant to you, Kyouya-senpai."

Kyouya smirks. "Don't avoid the question."

"But I'm answering the question!" Haruhi retorts.

"That's not an answer. That's a counter remark." Kyouya says.

Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Fine..." Haruhi says. "But you've got to give me more time. Right now I'm faced with a lot of things and I don't think I can provide an answer to your liking. Hope you can understand."

Kyouya deadpans. "No problem, that will be another thousand yen to your debt."

Haruhi sweatdrops. "You aren't serious..."

"Just kidding you..." Kyouya smirks. Then with a gentle tone he continues, "Your answer is definitely worth a lot more. So much more that it's priceless."

"Eh?"

"Whatever your answer is, I will wait for it to surface." Kyouya adds. Haruhi smiles.

"Arigato, Kyouya-senpai."

"No worries. I guess I just have to either bear with it or resort to blackmail." Kyouya smirks.

Haruhi chuckles. "Blackmail?"

"Your debt is already that high, no harm adding another few zeroes to it." Kyouya smirks.

"..."

"By now you should have a better grasp of when I'm being serious or just pulling you leg." Kyouya chuckles.

"I think I'm gonna faint..." Haruhi says.

"No problem. You are on your bed anyway, that will help to cushion the dizziness." Kyouya jokes.

"You are horrid."

"Happy fainting, Haruhi." Kyouya smiles.

"..."

"You still don't get it huh? Okay then, oyasumi."

"Uh...oyasumi."

-


	13. Crash Course

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 12 :: Crash Course

"Eh? A crash course?" Haruhi frowns.

"Hai! There's a lot more to expect in the next round of competition, you will need to pack in more knowledge to what you already know." Misuzu smiles.

"But Misuzu-san, you've never taken part in a pageant before. Wait, how should I put it...?" Haruhi scratches her head.

"Didn't your father tell you?" Misuzu's eyes twinkle. "I was the first runner-up of Miss Taffany in 1988!"

Haruhi sweatdrops. "Eh? Miss...Taffany?"

"You don't think pageants are only for girls, do you?" Misuzu smiles. "Okamas also have their own pageant!"

Haruhi looks at Misuzu with disbelief. "Did my dad take part as well...?"

"Of course! He even won the title! I presume he's never told you about it." Misuzu chuckles. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"The competition proper is usually made up of swimsuit, evening gown and interview. We can't prepare much for the swimsuit and evening gown segments except maybe train you to wink seductively at the judges." Misuzu brings Haruhi to a large mirror. "Now Haruhi-chan, we shall work on the winking. Your eyes are big and pretty, so winking seductively isn't a problem."

Haruhi sweatdrops. "Eh but won't this end up the wrong side...?"

"Haruhi-chan, I dare say almost all the judges have one common weak spot. They go wobbly at the sight of either a woman's seductive winking or shaking of the boobs. Since you lack the meat, we shall work on those eyes instead!" Misuzu chuckles.

"Lack the meat?" Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Haruhi-chan, now repeat after me. We shall do a series of winks and the body language associated with them. Don't be so fidgety now. Relax." Misuzu faces the mirror with a never-seen-before confidence. Haruhi is genuinely surprised at Misuzu's natural stint. Everything seems to come fairly easy for Misuzu.

"Now, when you wink...for example the left eye." Misuzu advises. "Turn your body slightly to the left as well. Place your left hand somewhere between the waist and the left hip. Focus on the camera which would prolly be at the same direction as the judging panel. Curl your lips into a smile and wink! Like this..." Misuzu demonstrates the actions with ease and conviction. Haruhi is amazed.

"Wow. Misuzu-san, you are a natural. A professional." Haruhi says.

"You can do it too, Haruhi-chan! Come, let's practice." Misuzu turns the girl's focus to the large mirror. "The mirror is very useful for such things. You can spot what's wrong and quickly improve on the spot!"

"So desu ne..." Haruhi sees her own reflection. A face filled with an expression of sorts. "I look really stiff..." She mumbles.

"Step by step, Haruhi-chan. Take your time. Now let's tilt this body to the left...not too much. Good." Misuzu instructs the inexperienced girl with patience. Haruhi blushes slightly at her own incompetence and is thankful for Misuzu.

Misuzu smiles encouragingly. "And now, place your left hand somewhere between your waist and hip. The upper arm and lower arm must form a ninety-degree angle. Like this."

"Hai..." Haruhi looks at her reflection as she attempts the posture.

"Then the next thing is to smile. Not too broad. Just a slight curl upwards. And now it's time for the wink!" Misuzu smiles.

Haruhi winks at her reflection. Still very stiff but not too bad for a start.

"That's the way, Haruhi-chan!" Misuzu smiles. "Try a few more times before we increase the speed of the body movements. During the actual segment you won't have all the time in the world."

"Hai." Haruhi smiles in return.

-

"Okay Haruhi-chan, those moves we did previously are applicable only for casual segments like swimsuit. For the evening gown segment, it's very important to bring out elegance and class apart from beauty. So we can't do winking for this. Now I will demonstrate some of the ways to bring out the desired effect of elegance and class..." Misuzu explains.

Haruhi sweatdrops. It's kind of hard to picture Misuzu (or any other okama) portraying elegance and class in an evening gown.

"One important fact to note is that the evening gown is extremely long and fairly difficult to walk in. If you are lucky you may be allocated a shorter gown. But majority of evening gowns will touch the floor, so to prevent yourself from tripping over the gown in the midst of everything..." Misuzu gestures. "Discretely place both hands by the waistline of the gown...like this. Do this when you are walking down a flight of stairs which I believe there will be one during the competition."

Haruhi nods.

"Just pull up a little...not too much...of the gown by the waistline as you descend the stairs or platform." Misuzu demonstrates. "Then once you reach the base, swiftly let down your hands. The challenge here is not just to avoid tripping, but also to maintain eye contact with the judges and audience. Most of us would end up staring at wherever we are treading instead of looking up. That won't do. After you reach the base, it's either you continue walking till you reach the scoring base, or you pause briefly before anything else..."

"Pause briefly?" Haruhi asks.

"For most segments the contestants will just keep on walking until they reach a so-called scoring base somewhere at the center of the stage." Misuzu explains. "But there are also a few cases where the contestants stop briefly as they touch the base of the platform or stairs, pose a little and then resume walking to the scoring base."

"So desu ne..." Haruhi nods.

Misuzu chuckles. "There is also another case where they like to complicate the entire segment by making the ladies walk down the platform or stairs, pause and pose as they touch the base, afterwhich they resume walking till they reach centerstage...pause and pose a second time and continue walking to the scoring base which is usually by the side. Left or right."

Haruhi sweatdrops.

"That reminds me. The swimsuit competition might have the same antics. You end up walking a lot more than usual." Misuzu jokes.

"Eh?" Haruhi shudders.

Misuzu smiles. "Relax. We can make this a lot more fun and easier..." Misuzu demonstrates again. "At the base it's unlikely you will trip on the gown since it will be a flat surface. But sometimes odd things simply happen. So as you start to walk on flat ground, remember to bring each foot out to a small distance. Not too much. It's like a rhythm. Left foot out. Right foot in. Vice versa. There is a slight possibility that the back of each foot might get trapped on the end of the gown, so have to be careful..."

"So desu ne..." Haruhi nods.

Misuzu smiles. "I know this sounds overwhelming, but thankfully there's time to practice our moves!" With that, Misuzu takes Haruhi by the hand and both of them begin practicing.

"Good. As for the pose, just tilt the body slightly..." Misuzu gestures. "Place one hand somewhere at the waistline...like this. But don't wink! The evening gown segment is more of a classy mood."

"Hai." Haruhi practices the moves.

"This is just to give you an idea of what to expect." Misuzu smiles. "Of course, the actual pageant will have rehearsals so by then you will get a better grasp of everything."

"So desu ne!" Haruhi smiles.

"It's better that you go to the reheaesals with a little preparation." Misuzu says. "To advance you will need to stay ahead of others!"

"Hai." Haruhi nods.

-

"Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi is surprised to see the Shadow King strolling at the backyard.

"I do take strolls, you know?" Kyouya smirks as if he knows exactly what Haruhi is thinking. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"Haruhi..." Kyouya continues. "I'm going back to school."

"Eh?" Haruhi is taken aback. "That's pretty soon."

Kyouya smirks. "Why? Miss me already?"

Haruhi sweatdrops. "Not really."

"Oh come on, Haruhi. It's perfectly okay to miss someone..." The Shadow King grins. "Like how I will miss you once I step out of Misuzu-san's pension."

Haruhi blushes slightly. "Kyouya-senpai..."

"Anyway, I can't stay absent for long. My leave is just for these few days. I will leave in the evening."

"So desu ne..." Haruhi says.

"Oh don't look so glum." Kyouya smirks. "I will still catch you on television. You just concentrate on the preparations."

Haruhi smiles. "Hai!"

"You better win something..." Kyouya deadpans. "Or else that will be another few zeroes to your debt..."

Haruhi sweatdrops. "Blackmail..."

Kyouya grins. "Really Haruhi, you can be really gullible sometimes."

"Thanks." Haruhi counters with sarcasm.

Somehow, both of them burst out laughing after a while.

"Ganbatte ne, Haruhi."

"Hai!"

-

Kyouya has left for Tokyo. Haruhi sits on a rocking chair out on the veranda deep in thought.

"Mother in Heaven..." Haruhi inhales. "Did you have many suitors back then?"

"Did Dad confess to you? How did you end up choosing him as your husband?" Haruhi stares at the bare nightsky.

"Mother..." Haruhi closes her eyes briefly. "I think...I'm in love."

-

**Author's Note**

Hi! Another chapter done. A big thank you to all my readers who took the time to review! Appreciate that a lot! Don't you feel a little intensity right now? Or anticipation perhaps? Heh. Our dear Haruhi here is gonna end up with...who? Yes it does feel frustrating since there is still no obvious pairing! Forgive me. Heh. Somehow this is also an enjoyment by itself...in a perverse way? Gives me more space and freedom to imagine and create!

Anyway, the 'Miss Taffany' thingy is actually a reference to an actual pageant held in Thailand known as 'Miss Tiffany'. Yes, this pageant is held in honour of the transgendered group in Thailand.

Till then!


	14. Coincidences

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 13 :: Coincidences

While Haruhi is concentrating on her preparations for the pageant in Karuizawa, the Host Club members resume school and their activities. But somehow, without Haruhi's presence the Host Club is unable to perform to their best. In fact, the moment they begin their operations, accidents start occurring.

For some odd reason, Tamaki keeps farting around whenever he displays his trademark sweet talk to his customers. And the fifty-odd cans of air fresheners can't even save Tamaki's gas leak. The customers are kind enough not to comment on it, although more than half the time they have been sneezing furiously.

As for Kyouya, he keeps entering 'Haruhi' into the club's financial reports. In the end, he's got 'Haruhi' in Purchases. 'Haruhi' in Sales. 'Haruhi' in Profits. 'Haruhi' in Petty Cash. 'Haruhi' in Balance Brought Forward. Practically every single item. Thank goodness nobody is there to witness his big mistake.

The futago's twincest act backfires as they address each other as 'Haruhi' instead of their own names. Although the customers think this is some kind of a joke and still go gaga about it, the twins can't stop blushing. Then instead of 'which one is Hikaru, which one is Kaoru' they end up calling 'which one is Haruhi'. Total disaster.

Honey doesn't have it easier either. Almost all the strawberries on his cakes start rolling off the plates and end up committing suicide. And when he tries to save some of the strawberries he ends up squishing them flat. As if that's not bad enough, one of usa-chan's eyes pop out when Honey attempts to hug it. "Waaaaa!!!" His cries are available in Stereo and Mono. Oops.

As for Mori, he gets the award for 'Most Number of Facial Expressions'. Reason: Salt in the coffee.

With difficulty, the Host Club activities have come to a close.

-

"Fu...Fujioka?!" Comes a familiar voice. Haruhi turns around and is pleasantly surprised.

"Arai-kun!" Haruhi smiles. "It's been a while!"

Arai-kun blushes a little. "Yeah. So how have you been? Oh I saw you at the auditions over the weekend. You were...splendid."

"Arigato! You could have come over and say hi..." Haruhi smiles.

"Yeah I guess I should have done so." Arai-kun scratches his head with a sheepish grin.

"Anyway I just ended rehearsals..." Haruhi smiles. "Since you are here, would you like to go for a drink?"

Arai-kun blushes deeper. "Uh...hai! That would be nice! Let's go to the cafe nearby..."

Haruhi smiles. "Ikimasho!"

-

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to be in a pageant." Arai-kun says.

Haruhi chuckles. "Yeah, it was rather impulsive. But I'm enjoying myself!"

"What about your studies? Won't you be affected?" Arai-kun is concerned.

"Daijobu! Sometimes I also need to get away from all that studying..." Haruhi admits.

"Ouran is sure a tough school! Fujioka, you did well." Arai-kun smiles.

"Haha, stressful as always. That is, to keep up with the standards." Haruhi shakes her head slightly. "I treat this as a short vacation. Karuizawa is a wonderful place. Besides the pageant, there are so much more to experience. I am glad."

Arai-kun smiles. "Glad to know this place has lifted your spirits! It's good to see you happy..."

"Arigato! So how are you?" Haruhi counters.

"I'm fine! Been helping out in the store regularly because business has been overwhelming." Arai-kun smiles.

"Your family sells such delicious fruits! I still remember that watermelon..." Haruhi chuckles.

"If you like, I could treat you some!" Arai-kun offers.

"Honto ni? But I feel bad for you treating me..." Haruhi scratches her head.

"Daijobu! It's only a watermelon, cheap and good!" Arai-kun smiles.

"So desu ne!"

"Anyway, treat the watermelon as a welcome gift for coming to Karuizawa!"

"Great idea!" Haruhi nods.

"I'm quite surprised that the Sofuto club didn't tag along. You guys are like one big family!" Arai-kun smiles. Haruhi sweatdrops.

"It would be better if I'm alone. They could be very irritating at times." Haruhi says.

Arai-kun laughs. "They are so protective of you. Isn't that good?"

"Funny I don't feel any kind of protection when more than half the time I've got to entertain some hyperactive drama stint..." Haruhi is reminded of Tamaki's routine antics. She shudders.

"Haha, but I think you enjoy their company..." Arai-kun says. Haruhi breaks into a soft smile.

"Yeah, not too bad I guess."

"It's already not easy to secure a place in Ouran, so make the best out of your life there!" Arai-kun encourages.

"So desu ne!" Haruhi smiles.

"Here, bottoms up!" Arai-kun raises his glass of iced tea. Haruhi smiles and follows suit.

"Cheers!"

-

"Okaasan, you are a sneaky person!" Tamaki pouts.

"To what do I deserve this honour?" The Shadow King counters.

"You stalked our daughter to Karuizawa without my permission!" Tamaki complains.

Kyouya smirks. "Nope I didn't stalk Haruhi. It was just a coincidence we were in the same train."

"Uso! Okaasan, coincidence doesn't exist in your dictionary." Tamaki retorts.

"Well...it's a newborn. Just a few days ago." Kyouya smiles.

The blond head pouts. "And you were in the same room as Haruhi..."

"Correction. Same pension. Not same room." Kyouya says with a little irritation.

"Why wasn't I there to look after our daughter? Oh my precious daughter!" Tamaki wails.

"Paranoid." Kyouya shakes his head.

"Okaasan..."

"Yeah?"

"Was Haruhi wearing any brassiere?" Now that's random enough.

The sound of a laptop being thrown across the room and hitting the floor could be heard.

"Baka! Tamaki!"

-

"Today had been horrid ne, Takashi?" Honey sighs as he and Mori walk towards the school gate after activities ended.

"Ah." Mori nods.

"Poor usa-chan...I hope he's not angry with me!" Honey gets a little teary as he's reminded of the incident earlier.

"Daijobu." Mori says.

"Seems like everyone got into some kind of accident. I wonder why..." Honey sighs again.

"Ah."

"It's such a coincidence ne!" Honey says.

"Haruhi." Mori says.

"Eh? Haru-chan?!" Honey is puzzled.

"Not coincidence. It's Haruhi." Mori counters. There's a firm tone in his voice.

"I don't understand, Takashi." Honey looks at his cousin.

"We were all thinking of Haruhi." Mori replies.

"So desu ka..." Honey realizes the truth behind those incidents. "Everybody likes Haru-chan ne..."

"Ah."

"But Haru-chan's answer matters more to us, ne?" Honey asks.

"Ah."

"I hope Haru-chan is not stressed up over this..." Honey sighs.

"Daijobu. She will be fine." Mori assures.

"Takashi." Honey tugs. "We can't lose Haru-chan, ne!"

"Ah."

-

"Hikaru, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru asks as both of them sit inside the limousine.

Hikaru nods. "It was embarrassing, but I guess we couldn't help it."

Kaoru chuckles. "Yeah, although our guests like it."

"They even suggested we do a cosplay on it." Hikaru mumbles.

Somehow both of them burst out laughing.

"Today was a total wreck." Kaoru shakes his head.

"Indeed." Hikaru nods.

"What a coincidence that the rest also got into some kind of disaster..."

"I think tono had it worst..."

"Gross." And they laugh again.

"Kyouya-senpai seemed fine throughout..." Kaoru says.

"Well, what could go wrong since he's typing his report?" Hikaru counters.

"Even if he did make a mistake, he knew how to cover it." Kaoru says.

"True. That's Kyouya-senpai."

"Like I said, it's no fun without our toy around..." Hikaru continues.

Kaoru smiles. He turns to look out of the limousine. A rainbow has formed on the orangey sky.

"So desu ne." He says.

-

"Arigato, Arai-kun!" Haruhi smiles as they walk out of the cafe. "It's been a great catching-up with you!"

Arai-kun smiles. "No problem! I'm happy to see you anyway."

Haruhi looks at the sky. "A pity we have to go back already. Would love to chat more..."

"Daijobu! Since you will be in Karuizawa for quite some time, we could always arrange another meeting." Arai-kun assures.

Haruhi smiles. "So desu ne!"

Arai-kun could feel a blush coming up. "Haruhi is so cute when she smiles..." He mumbles.

"It's a coincidence to bump onto you today!" Haruhi says.

"Nope. It's not a coincidence." Arai-kun shakes his head.

"Eh? Nani?" Haruhi asks.

"Ah. Nothing! Do drop by the grocery store when you have the time. I will treat you to another watermelon!" Arai-kun smiles.

"Deal!" Haruhi nods. "Guess I will see you another time."

"Hai! Ganbatte ne, Fujioka!"

"Arigato, Arai-kun!" Haruhi smiles.

"Let's part ways here. See you!"

"Hai! Sayonara!"

-

**Author's Note**

Hey hey minna! Another chapter done. I simply had to write this chapter centralizing on the subject of coincidence. In life, we do come across coincidences. But then, sometimes it's just not a coincidence. Confusing? Heh. Well anyway, pardon the opening scene if you would. I had a fun (and maybe perverse) time writing that scene. Since it's not often you see the Host Club in such a pathetic state. Anyway thanks for reading, and to those who reviewed, arigato! Till next time!


	15. Competition Part 1

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 14 :: Competition (Part 1)

**Author's note**

Hey minna! Before I present to you the chapter proper, I would like to add a disclaimer here. Because the next few chapters in line, there will be references to characters from other anime. Just their names and nothing more. So here it is: Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. Cardcaptor Sakura and its characters belong to CLAMP. Azumanga Daioh and its characters belong to Azuma Kiyohiko. NANA and its characters belong to Yazawa Ai.

-

"Okay girls!" The director in charge of live recording beckons. "This is the night you all have been waiting for! Once the cameras start to roll, there's no turning back. Ganbatte ne! Treat this as a valuable learning experience."

"Hai!" All the contestants are geared up for the night.

-

**LIVE from Karuizawa Indoor Stadium! This is the Miss Karuizawa pageant! We begin this evening with our traditional Parade of Kimonos!**

The audience cheer and scream enthusiastically. As the music plays, the contestants emerge from both ends of the stage and form one straight line. The beautiful kimonos blend well with the colours and decorations of the stage. The girls have been given cute Oriental-influenced hairdos to compliment their kimonos.

The audience go wild as the contestants begin to perform a short opening dance. The sounds of the orchestra blend in with the elegant movements from the girls. The guys in the audience whistle with admiration.

**And now, let's meet our twenty-four contestants! They will tell us a little about themselves!**

"Minna-san konbanwa! My name is Kuchiki Rukia and I'm 16 years old. My favourite food are eggs and cucumber. Thank you!"

"Hello! My name is Inoue Orihime and I'm 16 years old! I love cheese and butter! They go well with ice-cream! Thank you!"

"Konbanwa! My name is Matsumoto Rangiku! I'm 27 years old and I love my boyfriend! Peace out!"

"Hi minna! I'm Shiba Kukaku. I'm 25 years old and my interest is playing with fire! Thank you!"

"Yo! My name is Arisawa Tatsuki and I'm 16 years old. I am a sports fan and gifted in martial arts. Thank you!"

"Konbanwa. My name is Soi Fon and I'm 24 years old. Thank you."

"Good evening! My name is Hinamori Momo and I'm 19 years old. I love to read books. Thank you."

"Hello. This is Ise Nanao. 22 years old and a recent college graduate. Thank you."

"Hi! I'm Kotetsu Kiyone! I'm 17 years old and I love the outdoors! Thank you."

"Hello. My name is Kotetsu Isane and I'm 21 years old. I'm a medicine undergraduate. Thank you."

"Konbanwa. I'm Retsu Unohana. I'm 26 years old and a medical researcher. Thank you."

"Konbanwa! My name is Shihouin Yoruichi and I'm 23 years old."

"Hello! I'm Kinomoto Sakura and I'm 16 years old. I enjoy rollerblading and homecooked meals. Thank you."

"Minna-san konbanwa! My name is Daidouji Tomoyo and I'm 16 years old. I love films and video editing. Thank you!"

"Ni hao! My name is Li Meiling and I'm 16 years old! I study Japanese in a private school. Thank you!"

"Hi hi! My name is Tanizaki Yukari and I'm uh...29 years old. I teach English in a public high school. Thank you!"

"Konbanwa! I'm Kurosawa Minamo and I'm 28 years old. I'm a gym instructor and also a PE teacher. Thank you."

"Minna-san konbanwa. My name is Sakaki and I'm 18 years old. I love cats very much. Thank you."

"Hello! My name is Mizuhara Koyomi and I'm 18 years old. I hope to enter my dream university. Thank you."

"Konbanwa! I'm Kasuga Ayumu but my friends call me Osaka. I'm 18 years old and uh...thank you."

"Yo ho! My name is Takino Tomo and I'm 18 years old. Endurance is my favourite word! Thank you!"

"Konbanwa! I'm Kagura and I'm 18 years old. I love sunshine and sports. Thank you!"

"Konbanwa! My name is Oosaki Nana and I just turned 20. I love music and I play the guitar. Thank you!"

And finally...

"Minna-san konbanwa! I'm Fujioka...Kotoko. I'm 16 years old and the person I admire the most is my mother. Thank you."

**Okay ladies and gentlemen! Another big round of applause for our twenty-four contestants! **

The audience cheer and whistle. The entire stadium is already filled with energy and anticipation. Hardcore fans and supporters have done up banners and t-shirts and anything else that could be done to show off love and support for their favourite contestants. The girls form a straight line once again and repeat their short dance. Only this time, it's slightly longer. The audience continue to cheer and whistle as the music plays up.

**Thank you girls! That was a wonderful dance! Now we will go for a commercial break. Once we return it will be time to reveal our semi-finalists. Don't go away!**

-

"Bocchama! What do you think you are doing?" Shima the head usher asks sternly. Apparently the blond head has decided to migrate the entire dinner table up to his room.

"Gomen ne, Shima. But I've got a very important documentary to watch! See you!" Tamaki closes his door dramatically.

Shima sweatdrops. "Doc...documentary? Since when did bocchama like to watch those stuff?"

"Ah! Cho kawaii! Cho kawaii!" Comes the blond head's ultimate weak spot.

"What kind of a documentary is he watching?" Shima shakes her head in disgust.

"Ah!" Funny noises keep emerging from the blond head's room. Shima turns away in disgust.

"Tsk. To think he is the only possible heir to the Suou empire..."

-

"Ooh look look! Takashi! Haru-chan is so cute!" Honey exclaims happily. Both of them are in the recreation room after a half-hearted training session. Apparently they are in no mood to train as Haruhi is competing in the live pageant.

"Ah." Mori fixes his gaze on the television screen. The kimono. The hairstyle. And that graceful dance. Mori could feel a small blush breaking out.

"I hope Haru-chan gets into the next round! This is so exciting ne?" Honey hugs his usa-chan as he leans against the couch. Mori cracks a smile.

"Ah."

"Ooh! They are calling out the semi-finalists soon! Usa-chan and I are so nervous!" Honey fidgets a little.

"Daijobu." Mori counters.

Thing is, Mori is just as nervous as his cousin.

-

"Wah, look at those kimonos, Hikaru." Kaoru is impressed. "Mother's designs are not even that colourful..."

"But still depends on who is wearing the kimono..." Hikaru blushes as he catches sight of Haruhi and her kimono.

Kaoru teases. "So desu ne, Hikaru. Haruhi looks so...gorgeous, doesn't she?"

"Hai." Hikaru nods, face still red.

"And her hairdo is so cute!" Kaoru comments. "Those hair extensions must be quite a load for her..."

"She seems to be able to carry them well enough..." Hikaru smiles. "Funny, isn't it? Haruhi has always refused to wear those feminine stuff. We usually have to force those clothes on her. But this time, she seems all willing to display her feminine side. So...kawaii." With that, Hikaru blushes even redder.

Kaoru chuckles. "You are right. I wonder what made her think otherwise."

-

"Eh? Kyouya? You are watching television? You hardly touch it!" Fuyumi is surprised to see her youngest brother sitting in front of the screen, concentrating on the pageant.

"Well, there's always a first time..." Kyouya retorts. Fuyumi smiles.

"My my, isn't that Haruhi on television? She looks gorgeous tonight!" Fuyumi teases. Kyouya blushes.

"Shut up, oneesan..." Kyouya retorts.

Fuyumi chuckles. "Come on, Kyouya. I already knew. Who would have thought that a commoner like Haruhi could make you swoon like that?"

Kyouya blushes furiously. "Argh...will you please quit it? I'm trying to watch the television!"

Fuyumi smiles. "Ganbatte ne, Kyouya!" With that, Fuyumi leaves her brother to watch the pageant in peace.

Somehow, Kyouya just couldn't stop blushing.

-

"Kotoko, did you see that? Haruhi looks so beautiful and breathtaking in that kimono!" Ranka smiles as he gazes at the screen. "I knew our daughter has got a strong feminine side to her. Just that she's not that fond of girlish clothes..."

Ranka turns to the photograph. "Kotoko, even though our daughter's using your name, she is still a good girl...she seems to be enjoying this special moment. I'm so happy for her."

"I hope she gets in. She has shown a different side of her...something we have never seen before."

-

**From Karuizawa Indoor Stadium, we now return to the live broadcast of the Miss Karuizawa pageant! **

The audience cheer and whistle. The twenty-four contestants form one line on the platform, all eager to know who among them will make the first cut.

**All right everyone, this is it! The moment has come to reveal our ten semi-finalists. Let me remind all that the names will be read in random order. As each semi-finalist comes forward, the folks at home will see the composite preliminary score of that particular semi-finalist. The top ten scores make up tonight's ten semi-finalists. Now are we all ready for this? Whew, okay here we go...the ten semi-finalists!**

Everyone in the audience as well as the contestants are holding their breaths. This is so intense.

-


	16. Competition Part 2

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 15 :: Competition (Part 2)

Everyone in the audience as well as the contestants are holding their breaths. This is so intense.

**The first of the ten semi-finalists is...Inoue Orihime!**

The identified girl wells up in tears as she takes centerstage and bows to the audience. The supporters cheer loudly and shout her name in unison. "Orihime-chan!!!"

**Come on down, Sakaki!**

A tall figure smiles slightly as she makes her way to centerstage. She is the tallest contestant among all. Her cool demeanour is a favourite among the audience. As she takes her place, some guys in the audience hold up a giant banner that reads 'Cool as a Cat! Go Go Sakaki!'.

**And the next name on the list...Oosaki Nana!**

Girls in the audience scream wildly as Oosaki Nana takes her place centerstage. Apparently she is already a highly idolized figure prior to taking part in the pageant. She winks seductively at the audience. Some of the girls go red and scream even louder.

**We are calling...Kuchiki Rukia!**

Another uproar in the audience. As Rukia walks forward, shouts of 'Aishiteru, Rukia-chan!' could be heard, mostly from the older men. The boys simply whistle and wave their banners high.

**You are next, Kasuga Ayumu!**

The girl freezes for a moment. Her face is full of disbelief. She has to be gently pushed forward by the girls beside her. As she takes her place, her supporters are shouting their slogan. "Shikkari! Ayumu-chan!"

**Okay here is your moment...Matsumoto Rangiku!**

This woman is a definite shoo-in. Well, at least her figure is. Her well-endowed assets sway rhythmically as she takes her place. The audience cheer and whistle as she blows an air kiss.

**And here comes...Tanizaki Yukari!**

Upon hearing her name, Yukari cheers wildly. In fact, a little too wildly. But the audience don't really care since they are equally wild as well. She mouths a 'thank you' as she moves centerstage.

**It's your turn now, Kinomoto Sakura!**

The petite girl smiles shyly as she moves forward. Her eyes seem to be looking for someone in the audience. Nonetheless she remains calm and composed as she takes her place.

**Only two spots remaining. And one of them belongs to...Mizuhara Koyomi!**

A pleasant surprise indeed, as the girl's eyes become wider each passing second. She moves slowly yet gracefully to the center, waving to the audience in the midst of it.

**Okay, only one spot left! Only one more contestant who has the chance to become Miss Karuizawa. And she is...**

-

"Oh no! Please let Haru-chan be in there!" Honey is on the verge of tears. An unreadable expression plasters on Mori's face. Only one more spot and Haruhi has yet to be called.

-

"Ah! My precious daughter is not up there yet! Oh no! Why isn't she up there yet? I should have cheered harder...maybe that would help! Ah! Haruhi!" A certain blond head is cracking up as usual. For once, nobody is there to prevent him from a drama overdose.

-

"Crap! Haruhi is not up there yet! Whatever were the judges thinking? They don't think she's good enough to qualify?" Hikaru pounds his fist in anger. Kaoru pats his twin's shoulders to calm him down.

"Now now...we have to be more rational here. This is only a competition...and relax, there is still one spot left! Calm down." Kaoru tries to convince his brother. But thing is, somehow Kaoru can't quite convince himself.

-

Kyouya stares at the screen in disbelief. Nine names already called, and Haruhi isn't up there yet! How could this be? Kyouya fidgets as he tries to breathe normally at the same time. This is too much of an intensity. Pray. Kyouya silently prays that the last name on that list is Haruhi's name.

"Kyouya? Why are you fidgeting about so much? What happened?" Fuyumi comes in with a tray of candies and hot tea.

"Nothing..." Kyouya lies. Fuyumi diverts her gaze to the screen and gasps.

"Oh Kyouya..." Fuyumi shakes her head. "Now that I know you are so into her..." She mumbles.

-

Ranka has already teared up at the sight of the ninth contestant who's made her spot. "Haruhi..." He sobs. "Must be that flat chest of yours, but is that really so crucial?" With that, he wails further.

-

There is a high amount of tension in the stadium. People are dying to know who would be the tenth semi-finalist. Despite all the cheering and whistling, there is still a strong hint of discomfort floating around.

Haruhi is still rooted at the platform. She could feel her forehead drenched in perspiration. Her mind is full of confusion. Ironically she had told Kyouya that her decision could be written off as an impulse and that she prolly wouldn't care much. Now she thinks she has to eat back her words. The tension is far too overwhelming.

**Only one more contestant who has the chance to become Miss Karuizawa. And she is...**

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Breathe...

**Fujioka Kotoko!**

All of a sudden, Haruhi feels like crying. It's as if a huge load of rocks have been removed from her back. The audience cheer and whistle loudly and supporters start shouting her name. With a bow, Haruhi steps forward and makes her way to the centerstage. She could feel her tears forcing their way out of her eyes. As she takes her place, the contestant beside her pats on her shoulders. "Congrats!"

Haruhi mouths a 'thank you' and wipes off the tears. Now it's time for the real show.

-

**Congrats to our ten semi-finalists. Their scores have been discarded as we now have come to the next round of competition. Later in the show they will be parading in swimwear designed by an international label. Afterwhich it will be the evening gown segment followed by the interview. We will now go for a commercial break. Don't go away!**

-

"Kotoko, did you see that? Our daughter has made it to the semis! It wasn't that flat chest afterall..." Ranka sobs with relief as he digests the scene earlier on. "I think this pageant means a lot to Haruhi. She's like hyperventilating or something..."

"But whatever it is, let's continue to be happy for her."

-

"Whew, that was close..." Kaoru sighs.

"Yeah. Never knew pageants are like rollercoaster rides." Hikaru nods.

"Haruhi cried. I guess the tension was too much for her." Kaoru reasons.

"Funny that none of us are there for her..." Hikaru says.

"I don't know...but she's already got a lot to think about. I doubt our presence will make her more comfy." Kaoru says.

"But I really wanna be there for her!" Hikaru is frustrated.

"Calm down, Hikaru! You think Haruhi will appreciate it if you act all worked up? I thought you already knew the problem..." Kaoru is a tad disappointed.

Hikaru doesn't speak.

"Truth is, Haruhi was never your toy to begin with. She is a human for god sake! She is not an asset. And certainly not YOURS!" Kaoru fumes.

"Oh yeah? Then you hope she is yours?" Hikaru retorts.

"I never hoped for something that isn't mine!" Kaoru hollers. "Haruhi never once mentioned she likes anyone of us! So who are we to assume our positions?"

"Don't lie to me!" Hikaru yells. "The fact is simple. You love Haruhi and are just upset that I'm also in love with her!"

"Stop it! Who are you to lecture me?" Kaoru retorts.

All of a sudden, there is a sound of someone slapping.

Hikaru dashes out of the room.

Kaoru wells up.

-

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Who could this be?" Kyouya reaches for his cell phone.

"Hikaru?" Kyouya is surprised.

"Why?! Why did you have to be in Karuizawa?! Why did you have to go with Haruhi?! Why?!" Hikaru's voice is filled with venom.

Kyouya retorts. "I don't think I owe you an explanation, Hikaru. It's not like you are Haruhi's...boyfriend." He stresses on the last word. Hikaru cringes.

"You are not her boyfriend either! And you were with her?!" Hikaru hollers.

"Like I said, I don't owe you an explanation..." Kyouya fumes. "It's not like I've done wrong to Haruhi. Really Hikaru, your mind is too closed up. Stop being so childish! If you can't accept competition in your life, then you are already a loser. Wait, definitely worse than a loser!"

"How dare you!" Hikaru yells.

"Go think about it. Seriously, how could you protect the one you have proclaimed to love when the first thing you have done is to hurt her?" Kyouya shakes his head.

Hikaru is dumbfounded.

"Goodbye Hikaru." Kyouya hangs up.

-

**Author's Note**

My my, I can feel the heat somewhere! The futago are now fighting...for real! Guess the competition isn't just about Haruhi and the pageant. In life, competition is inevitable. Perhaps Hikaru had been too closed up in his own world that he's failed to realize the fact. Anyway, the competition resumes back in Karuizawa. Our dear Haruhi has finally made it to the semi-finals! She gets to wear the swimsuit next! Till next chapter. Thanks for reading! Cheers.


	17. And The Night Goes On

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 16 :: And The Night Goes On

Several thoughts run through Haruhi's mind as she settles down backstage for her swimsuit change. The rest of the semi-finalists are bantering away, full of excitement and surprised expressions. Haruhi smiles as the backstage crew fuss over all the girls. Make-up, hair, everything. It amazes Haruhi that they could do so many things in such short periods of time. A commercial break is only for at most five minutes. Then it's time to get all ready as the backstage crew shoo all the girls back to the stage for standby.

"Mother in Heaven..." Haruhi silently prays. "I will persevere."

-

Kyouya rubs his temples with a sigh. That childish Hikaru could drive people to the verge of explosion. If only he could be half as rational as his younger twin. Kyouya sets his eyes back to the screen. The night is still not done yet, and Kyouya is already feeling quite tired. He never thought that what's meant to be a mere support of a friend could lead to things like confession and rivalry. He also didn't know his love for Haruhi could go so deep in. Hikaru's confrontation hasn't affected him too much, however Kyouya's own words have kind of thrown him back.

"Have I been hurting Haruhi as well...?" Kyouya doubts. "It isn't just Hikaru who's been possessive of Haruhi...is it?"

"Kyouya? Daijobu?" Fuyumi had realized the small commotion earlier and comes into the room with a concerned look.

"Yeah...I think." Kyouya sighs. Fuyumi sits beside Kyouya worriedly. Very soon, the competition will resume. However, Kyouya doesn't seem too excited anymore. In fact his mind keeps wandering off. Never did he expect a phonecall could make him so...vulnerable.

"Somehow..." Kyouya says. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

-

Kaoru stares blankly at the television. His cheek feels numb. But not his heart though. After Hikaru's hasty exit, Kaoru starts to question his heart. It's never occurred to him until now. Even if it did, he thought they could 'share' Haruhi. But that would contradict his stand that Haruhi is not a toy. Haruhi is a human. Haruhi can end up with only one person. There's no such thing as a threesome when it comes to love. Kaoru realizes that all the while he's been thinking only for Hikaru. As long Hikaru is happy, so is he. But his own feelings for Haruhi have deepened unconsciously, so much deeper that he's beginning to notice how selfish love could be.

The commercial break has ended. Haruhi will be on stage once again. Kaoru is worried about Hikaru, but somehow he can't find the extra energy to go find his twin. Both of them have always stayed together no matter what. This time, reality has set a tough challenge ahead. Haruhi has always treated everyone in the Host Club equally. Kaoru's never thought much about this unique bond going beyond a certain point. In fact it's Hikaru who thinks a completely different thing. Hikaru gets jealous easily yet he can't find a rational way to deal with it. Thing is, the truth has always been a hard one to swallow. Hikaru is simply running away from it. Hikaru fears that Haruhi will reject him.

"And to think he's asked Haruhi that question before..." Kaoru sighs. "If you were just a friend to Haruhi, why would you get so worked up over her sharing a table with Arai-kun?"

-

Haruhi inhales deeply as the emcee reveals the next segment. Swimsuit. The audience cheer and whistle with all their might as the hall fills up with catchy dance music. One after the other, the contestants display their swimsuits and show off a few dance moves that compliment the infectious tune. Haruhi is glad that she's got the advice from Misuzu. She doesn't feel stiff at all. As the emcee calls out another contestant, Haruhi prepares for her turn. The cheers and whistles have gotten louder each passing second. Haruhi wonders who her supporters are. Apparently her experience in the Host Club has had some influence on her. When she was announced the tenth semi-finalist, the audience were like screaming their heads off.

**And last but not least, Fujioka Kotoko!**

Haruhi flashes a warm smile as she appears centerstage. The audience scream and cheer as she makes a small turn for them to see her back figure. Haruhi proceeds to walk towards the scoring base, still smiling at the audience. As she takes her place on the scoring base, she winks seductively at the audience. The immediate response is near-deafening.

**Thank you girls! Now that rounds up the swimsuit competition. The next segment in line is the evening gown competition which will have all our semi-finalists transform into elegant and classy ladies set to an European theme. We will go for a commercial break. Don't go away!**

-

Ranka smiles affectionately at the sight of Haruhi donning a swimsuit. "She's never worn one before. But surprisingly she could carry it off so well..."

Ranka goes to the kitchen to make himself some tea. "Kotoko, come to think of it, you never worn a swimsuit too..." He chuckles to himself. "Now that our daughter is using your name for the pageant, it's as if you're the one donning the swimsuit as well."

"Honestly, how did those designers come up with such flattering swimsuits? They even had one to suit Haruhi." Ranka wonders as he places a cup of tea on the table. "Hmm I wonder what kind of evening gown our daughter will wear later..." Ranka sips his tea.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

"Eh? Phonecall. I wonder who is that...?" Ranka shifts a little and reaches for the cordless phone. He presses the button.

"Hello. Fujioka's residence." Ranka answers cheerily.

"Uh, you are Fujioka...Ryoji?" An unfamiliar sound.

"Hai? Who is that on the line?" Ranka perks up at the mention of his full name.

"This is..."

-

Haruhi is being fussed over by the hairstylist and an assistant as she prepares for the evening gown segment. Haruhi is impressed with the gown she's gonna wear. Due to her not-so-flattering figure, it's kind of hard to find a gown that would fill out her proportions properly. Thankfully the designer has managed to sew one frilly piece to match Haruhi's figure. It's baby blue with faint highlights of light pink at the bottom.

"Fujioka-san, you've got really soft hair!" The hairstylist praises. Haruhi smiles. Her hair (with extensions) is made up into a nice ponytail. Haruhi looks at her own reflection. Breathtaking. In another few minutes the evening gown competition will begin. The rest of the girls are about done. Haruhi steals a quick glance at some of the girls. "My god...such...big boobs." She mumbles.

"Okay girls! Get ready! The next segment is gonna start any moment!" The director's voice calls over. Everyone speeds up as they get to standby mode.

Haruhi does a final quick check on herself. "Hmm. Ganbatte ne!"

-

"Hai? Who is that on the line?" Ranka perks up at the mention of his full name.

"This is Suou Yuzuru, the superintendent of Ouran Academy..." The voice replies.

"Eh? Sup...superintendent? Oh! I know who you are. Eh..." Ranka fumbles.

"Relax, Mr. Fujioka. I hope I didn't startle you with my sudden call." Superintendent Suou says calmly.

"Eh...uh no no, in fact this is more of a surprise! Pardon me, but why did you call...?" Ranka asks.

"It's about your daughter Fujioka Haruhi." The superintendent says.

"Eh? Haruhi? Is something wrong?" Ranka asks worriedly.

"Have you got any idea what kind of...competition she's involved in?" The superintendent asks.

Ranka gasps. This is all so sudden. "Eh...hmm yes I know what my daughter is into, but why do you ask?"

"Because your daughter had taken quite a long leave of absence, and as far as I know there aren't any major-scale competitions going on in the country that would require your daughter to take so many days off from school..." The superintendent reasons.

"Gulp..." Ranka fumbles. "Eh...didn't my daughter explain anything to you?"

"Why do you think I even made this phonecall?" The superintendent counters.

"Uh..." Ranka is speechless.

"In fact, I think I've an idea of what competition she is in...now." The superintendent says. "Mr. Fujioka, do you happen to be anywhere near your television? Turn to channel 4. There is a beauty pageant going on..."

"Uh...hai." Ranka stutters.

"Your daughter is really beautiful, Mr. Fujioka." The superintendent says. "Unfortunately, she's broken a very major rule in my school..."

"Major rule?!" Ranka is on the verge of screaming. "Does that mean..."

All of a sudden, the superintendent bursts out laughing.

"Eh? Superintendent?" Ranka sweatdrops.

"Mr. Fujioka!" The superintendent exclaims. "I will be rooting for your beautiful daughter! She's gonna make it tonight! Yeah?" The sudden change of tone is too much for Ranka.

"Eh..."

"If I knew earlier that Haruhi is taking part, I would have gone down to Karuizawa myself! I would have given her roses! Oh my!" The superintendent says dramatically. Ranka sweatdrops.

"She looks so gorgeous tonight! So cute! So sexy! Oh!"

"Eh...thank you for being so supportive of my daughter." Ranka counters.

"No problem! Haruhi is a talented young woman! We should give her all the support she deserves!" The superintendent reasons.

"Ah...domo." Ranka sweatdrops. This is too much for Ranka to digest.

"Anyway, I shan't disturb you any further! Let's continue to spread our support for Haruhi! Ja ne!" With that, the superintendent hangs up.

"What a weirdo..." Ranka shakes his head. "Wait, isn't he...that idiot's father?! Oh my god..."

-

**Author's Note**

Yes it's me! Thanks to those who have read till this far! Really appreciate it! The reason I added Suou Yuzuru is that he resembles so much like his son! Dramatic most of the time, although Yuzuru is not as extreme as the blond head. Anyway the story is slowly (hopefully not too slowly) building up to the climax. After the evening gown, it will be time to reveal the Top 6 contestants! And yes, I'm aware that the pairings are still not revealed. Heh. Be a little more patient ya? Till next time!


	18. Down To Six

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 17 :: Down To Six

**Live from Karuizawa Indoor Stadium! We now return to the Miss Karuizawa pageant! **

Excitement. Anticipation. Anxiety. At random. The audience cheer and whistle as the emcee stands centerstage along with the ten semi-finalists. The moment is drawing close as breaths are held and hands are clasped. Everyone is waiting anxiously for the names to be called once again.

Haruhi doesn't know how long she's had her smile fixed on her face. Apparently her heart is beating wild with all that cheering and whistling from the floor. The distance is neither near nor far. Her mind is filled with confusion. Will she continue to advance? She steals a glance at the emcee. The envelope is in his hands.

**Okay girls, this is it! From these ten semi-finalists we are gonna narrow down to six. Again I'm gonna read these names in random order. Good luck to you girls! Here they are...the top six!**

The girls hold their breaths. In fact, everyone is holding their breaths.

**The first of the top six is...Matsumoto Rangiku!**

So far so good. Rangiku breaks into a relieved smile as she wobbles...nope her breasts wobble their way down to the base. An expected shoo-in. Too expected until there isn't much of a surprise.

**Next on the list is...Sakaki!**

Standing at 5 feet 8 and a half inches tall, Sakaki is also one of the audience's favourite. She makes her way to the base, waving heartily at her supporters. "Cool as a cat! Go Go Sakaki!" The supporters scream.

**We are calling...Kasuga Ayumu!**

The identified girl freezes in shock. Apparently she thinks her advancement is something that's not quite possible and beyond comprehension. But her fans are sure happy about her being part of it. They scream and cheer her name wildly.

**Come on down, Oosaki Nana!**

Another bout of near-deafening chaos. Girls in the audience scream and cry (yes, cry) as their favourite contestant advances to the top six. Nana smiles and bows politely as she takes her place.

**And you are in...Fujioka Kotoko!**

Haruhi places her hands on her lips. As much as she's wanted to get in, the result still comes as a shock nonetheless. She takes her place at the base, heart beating fast and mind a little out of focus.

"Mother in Heaven..." Haruhi mumbles. "Thank you..."

**And only one name remaining...and that name is...Kuchiki Rukia!**

The last name to be called. Rukia tears a little as she makes her way to the base. Fans scream and cheer away while waving their banners high up. "Ganbatte, Rukia-chan!"

**Here they are...the top six contestants! Another round of applause for these magnificent girls! And now their previous scores are discarded as we move on to the next round of competition. The Final Question. Stay with us!**

-

**Okay girls, now we have come to the Final Question! You will each get the same question and you have twenty seconds in which to answer. To be fair to each contestant as I ask, those awaiting their turn will go to the isolation booth behind for some lovely music. Now let's have our first contestant come forward...Matsumoto Rangiku.**

**This is your question. Apart from this pageant, what is the greatest challenge in your life right now?**

"Greatest challenge? That's simple. I'm away from my boyfriend right now and it's hard not to miss him. We have shared good and bad times together and I see him as my future husband. Now that we are apart, this is a challenge for me..."

**All right, thank you very much, Matsumoto Rangiku. Can we have the next contestant come over please? She is Sakaki. Okay Sakaki, this is your question: Apart from this pageant, what is the greatest challenge in your life right now?**

"My greatest challenge would be to overcome my fear and love of cats. Why fear and love? Honestly I love cats but then I'd been bitten by a cat before around my neighbourhood. While that incident has not affected my love for cats, I still have to overcome the problem since the cat is still in my neighbourhood. Thank you."

**Thanks very much, Sakaki. Up next we have Kasuga Ayumu. Will you please come over here? This is your final question. Apart from this pageant, what is the greatest challenge in your life right now?**

"Uh...the greatest challenge...hmm. I think the greatest challenge for me would be to get accepted into my dream university. I hope to prove to my teachers and myself...that I'm willing to work hard for my dream. I may not be as bright as my peers but I still work very hard. Thank you."

**Thank you very much, Kasuga Ayumu. Please come forward, Oosaki Nana. Step right over here...and your final question is: Apart from this pageant, what is the greatest challenge in your life right now?**

"The greatest challenge in my life right now...would be to kick the smoking habit. I'm not afraid to admit that I smoke, and I'm truly aware of the harmful effects smoking could bring. I hope to set a clean example to my supporters and also to the rest of the people, no matter who they are, by kicking the habit and spreading the message that smoking is not good. Thank you."

**Thank you very much, Oosaki Nana! And can we have our next contestant please? She is Fujioka Kotoko. Please step right over here. This is your question, Fujioka Kotoko. Apart from this pageant, what is the greatest challenge in your life right now?**

"The greatest challenge...it is not about studies. It's not about fulfilling my ambition. Rather, it is about confessing to a certain somebody. And that is, I...love him..."

-

Ranka gasps. "Did you just hear that Kotoko? Our daughter...she is in love with someone indeed! Oh my...and she's said it on national TV! Whatever is gonna happen after that?"

"Well...I hope she's got the courage to face that someone she's in love with." Ranka sighs. "Love is just like a box of chocolates, isn't it? Sometimes bitter, sometimes sweet..."

-

Somewhere in the Suou's second mansion, a deafening shriek could be heard. That deafening shriek is succeeded by a prolonged wail that almost drives every single person in the house insane.

-

"Haru-chan confessed! Takashi, this is unbelievable! She actually confessed!" Honey exclaims. Mori simply stares at the television with disbelief written on his face. "But we are still so far away, because Haru-chan never said who she loves!" Honey hugs his usa-chan. "But Takashi, no matter who Haru-chan chooses in the end let's be happy for her...and whoever's the chosen one!"

"Ah." Mori breaks into a small smile.

-

"Kyouya daijobu?" Fuyumi asks worriedly. "You...spilled your tea."

"Oh...damn!" Kyouya snaps out of his reverie. "I will clean this up, oneesan."

"It's okay, you stay put." Fuyumi stops. "I will do it."

Kyouya leans against the sofa. He removes his glasses and rubs the bridge of his nose. "I can't believe Haruhi just confessed..."

"So desu ne." Fuyumi smiles. "But that's still not quite the answer you are looking for, right?"

"Huh?" Kyouya is puzzled.

"Well, Haruhi never said who that someone is..." Fuyumi chuckles. "She just said she loves a certain somebody."

Kyouya nods. "I guess she just wanted to ease her mind a little bit."

"Do you think you stand a high chance?" Fuyumi asks.

"I don't know. Like you said, Haruhi didn't say who that person is. Everyone stands an equal chance I suppose."

"Have a bit more confidence in yourself!" Fuyumi encourages. "Afterall, you were the one who followed her to Karuizawa."

Kyouya smiles. "What has that got to do with whether I stand a high chance or not?"

"Well, there's a saying...love blossoms in the course of time. You spent the most time with her throughout." Fuyumi reasons.

Kyouya chuckles. "You believe in that saying? Well...back in the Host Club Haruhi spends a lot of time with us. It's not like anyone of us gets to spend private time with her..."

"I'm talking about Karuizawa, Kyouya."

"Besides, I'm not the only one who's confessed to her..."

"Hmm...but don't you wish that somebody is you?" Fuyumi asks.

"A wish is still a wish. It can only come true with her decision." Kyouya smiles.

-

"Kaoru?" A familiar voice calls.

"Hi...Hikaru?!" Kaoru perks up. Standing by the door is his older twin.

"Gomen ne, Kaoru!" Hikaru runs forward to hug his twin protectively. Kaoru tears slightly of joy.

"Daijobu..." Kaoru smiles. "Most importantly is that you are back..."

"Hai." Hikaru smiles. "I'm sorry for being such a selfish brat!"

"I'm at fault too..." Kaoru sighs.

"Never mind that..." Hikaru assures. "I've thought about it already. Whoever Haruhi chooses in the end, we have to respect her decision."

Kaoru nods.

"Although a threesome is still possible if she chooses anyone of us..." Hikaru deadpans.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru slaps Hikaru's back in irritation.

"Ouch! I'm just kidding Kaoru!"

And then they burst out laughing.

-

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, that sums up the Final Question segment. The judges will now retreat and vote for whom they think should be the runners-up and the eventual Miss Karuizawa. The judges' votes will be based on their overall impression of each of our top six contestants throughout the entire pageant in addition to the final answer. We will soon reveal the results after the commercial break! Stay with us!**

The audience cheer and whistle loudly. The atmosphere is starting to get tensed up. More anticipation and excitement ensue as the judging panel retreats for the final voting process. As for the girls they have all sorts of expressions written on their faces. They are as excited and nervous as their supporters.

Haruhi could feel her hands more clammy than before. Despite the air-conditioning in the stadium, almost everyone is feeling the heat. "I never knew taking part in a pageant could be so warm..." Haruhi mumbles.

-

**Author's Note**

Yo ho minna! It's me again! Heh the tension is rising up in here! Very soon (yes, very) the runners-up and the eventual Miss Karuizawa will be announced. And whoever Haruhi is gonna end up with will also be revealed! But hey, things aren't gonna be that simple are they? - evil grin – Anyway thanks for sticking with the story till this far! Stay tuned for the moment! Ja ne!


	19. Listen To Your Heart

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 18 :: Listen To Your Heart

**Welcome back to Karuizawa Indoor Stadium where we are now at our most exciting point of this evening! Yes, the moment everyone has been waiting for...the results! We started off this evening with twenty-four contestants. Then we saw ten of them advancing to the semi-finals and later that ten became six. And from these six, one of them will become the eventual Miss Karuizawa! Apart from the crown, sash and wonderful prizes, the winner will represent Karuizawa in the Miss Nippon pageant. Are you all ready for this? The envelope is now in my hands. Make some noise, people!**

The audience cheer and whistle in response. The night is coming to a climatic close, and despite all that enthusiasm the stadium's atmosphere is a tad tense. The six girls are holding one another's hands as they stand centerstage. Their foreheads are slightly drenched with perspiration and their hearts are beating fast.

**Okay girls, this is it! **

The drums roll.

**The fifth runner-up is...Kasuga Ayumu!**

Ayumu smiles happily as she hugs Sakaki next to her. She moves forward and receives a bouquet of flowers from an assistant crew. The audience clap and cheer as Ayumu exits from centerstage.

**Okay, here comes the fourth runner-up. The fourth runner-up is...Matsumoto Rangiku!**

If there's a supplementary award for Best Boobs, Rangiku would be the clear winner. The well-endowed woman winks seductively as she comes forward to receive her flowers. The audience whistle and shout her name as she exits the stage.

**And the third runner-up is...Sakaki!**

"Cool as a cat! Go Go Sakaki!" The supporters cheer and clap wildly as Sakaki smiles warmly at them. She receives her flowers and waves heartily to the audience.

**Only three spots remaining. The second runner-up is...Kuchiki Rukia!**

Rukia embraces Nana and Haruhi as her name is called. She receives her flowers and smiles to her fans as they applaud and whistle for her. As she makes her exit, the emcee beckons the remaining girls forward as he prepares to announce the winner.

**Okay girls, this is it! One of you is about to become Miss Karuizawa and I would like to remind you the importance of the first runner-up as it's a critical position as well. Should anything happen to Miss Karuizawa and she is unable to continue her reign, the first runner-up takes over. Are you ready? Here we go...**

The audience hold their breaths as the emcee clears his throat. Haruhi inhales deeply as she awaits the outcome. The tension is rising to its peak.

**The first runner-up is...**

Inhale.

Exhale.

**...Fujioka Kotoko! Congratulations Oosaki Nana, you are Miss Karuizawa!**

The audience cheer and whistle as confetti pop out from above. Haruhi tears slightly as she turns to embrace Nana who is just as emotional. "Omedeto!" Both of them say to each other. As Haruhi receives her flowers, Nana is given her sash and crown. The entire stadium is filled with harmony and emotions as music plays to conclude the pageant.

**That ends the Miss Karuizawa pageant, everyone! Oosaki Nana will represent Karuizawa in the Miss Nippon pageant! As she takes the traditional walk, let us all give another round of applause to her and all the contestants who have taken part! See you next year! Goodbye!**

-

At the post-coronation party, all the contestants and backstage crew are happily feasting and dancing away. Haruhi is overwhelmed at the presence of so much food and drinks. She takes a bite of the ootoro as she looks at the other girls who are picking on their plates as well.

"Kotoko-chan!" Rangiku calls out cheerily. Haruhi smiles warmly and acknowledges with a nod.

"Kotoko-chan, we are thinking of organizing a group tour to Tokyo for a few days prior to the Miss Nippon pageant. We could go shopping and have lots of fun before showing our support for Nana-chan!" Rangiku smiles.

"Sounds good! But aren't most of us residing in Tokyo already? Maybe we should rename it a gathering!" Haruhi reasons.

"Yeah! Then the natives will bring the rest of us around!" Rangiku cheers and takes a sip of her beer. Haruhi sweatdrops. "There's...beer?!"

The other girls laugh. Haruhi blushes slightly.

"Daijobu Kotoko-chan!" Rangiku chuckles. "Oneesan won't feed you with things you can't take!"

Haruhi giggles. The rest of the girls join in.

"Ooh look at that! Sashimi! Yum!" Rangiku makes her way to the buffet table. "You girls also eat!"

-

"Hey Kotoko..." A voice calls from behind. Haruhi turns around.

"Hi Nana!" Haruhi breaks into a warm smile.

"What are you thinking?" The spunky lass hands Haruhi a glass of punch.

"Thinking how fast all this have ended. I never had so much fun in my life before!" Haruhi smiles.

"But your love for him has just begun..." Nana nudges her teasingly.

Haruhi blushes. "Well...yeah. Maybe."

"Haha, what do you mean maybe? You confessed on national TV! Please don't tell me it's a joke?" Nana gasps in mock horror.

Haruhi shakes her head. "Of course it's the truth, but I'd withheld that person's name..."

"You don't know who you were confessing to?" Nana looks at Haruhi with eyes wide open.

Haruhi blushes. "Hmm honestly speaking, I'd received quite a few confessions from guys close to me..."

"Wow. Not bad! It's good to have suitors. I had a few back in my underground years!" Nana smiles.

"But didn't you have trouble figuring out who you really loved?" Haruhi asks.

Nana smiles. "Back then, I already knew who my heart belonged to. But the idea of having a little competition never fails to add spice!"

"So desu ne..." Haruhi nods. "Guess my life has been spiced up by those guys..."

"But seriously, most importantly is your heart. Listen closely to what your heart thinks." Nana gestures.

"Heart...?"

"Yeah. Your heart can only be with one person. Anything else will just mean you are not ready. If your heart beats faster at the presence of a particular person...and only that person, then you know who you are in love with. If your heart stays indifferent, that would mean love has yet to cross your heart."

"Wow..." Haruhi is surprised. "That's kind of profound..."

Nana smiles encouragingly. "You have a lot to learn, Kotoko. Love is just like a neverending trip! Once you have fixed your heart at a certain somebody, you still need to walk the road with him...for a long long time."

Haruhi smiles. "So desu ne!"

Nana raises her glass. "Here! To love and dreams! Oh, and friendship!"

Haruhi smiles broadly. "Hai!"

"Cheers!"

-

After the night is over, Haruhi retreats to Misuzu's pension. Sitting out at the veranda, she looks up at the nightsky.

"A full moon..." Haruhi mumbles.

A slight breeze comes by. Haruhi zips up her parka. Then, right before her eyes, is a shooting star.

"Ah!" Haruhi gasps. "Hmm...I guess no harm making a wish..."

She closes her eyes for a moment. She takes a deep whiff of the cool air surrounding her.

"Mother in Heaven." Haruhi opens her eyes. "I know who my heart belongs to...for sure."

The shooting star disappears. Haruhi decides to take a stroll at the backyard. Misuzu appears from the door to check on her.

"Haruhi-chan, it's awfully cold out there! Are you sure you wanna take a walk?" Misuzu asks worriedly.

"Hai! Daijobu!" Haruhi smiles assuringly. She steps down of the porch and walks swiftly to the back garden. The air is cool and inviting. Haruhi shoves her hands into the side pockets of her parka as she walks. The grass is slightly moist and the crickets are making a soothing chant somewhere.

"This feels so comfortable..." Haruhi smiles as she shuffles her feet along the wet grass. "It's a pity I'm leaving soon..."

Haruhi continues to walk along the sidefences where the fruit trees grow. The sweet scent of the neighbouring fruits attract her. Haruhi stops to look at a tangerine tree.

"My...aren't you pretty?" Haruhi touches the skin of a nearby tangerine. "I wonder if I'm pretty in his eyes..."

Haruhi takes a deep whiff of the tangerine. "I wonder if he finds me sweet..."

"Hmm...maybe that's a little too much to ask. I've always been a tomboyish one to begin with." Haruhi laughs at herself. She resumes walking along the sidefences. "I did it. I confessed. But I had left out the name. I hope he won't be angry..."

Haruhi turns to a corner. "When I get back, I'm gonna confess to him...right at his face."

"You sure you will? Why not do it...now?" Comes a voice.

Haruhi freezes in shock.

"Eh?"

-

**Author's Note**

Yo ho minna! It's me again! Yes yes! Cliffy one I know. Finally the time has come to reveal...who? Haruhi's destined other half of course! But there is a twist to it! Heh. Stay tuned for the one person who Haruhi has taken a liking to! Thanks for reading! I promise I won't make you wait any longer ya?


	20. Ode To A Confession

Miss Karuizawa

:: by Shirayuki Otoko ::

:: Chapter 19 :: Ode To A Confession

"Eh?"

Haruhi gulps. She slowly turns around to face the caller. Standing just opposite her, with a smile that seems so unfamiliar.

"Haruhi." The voice starts. Haruhi's heart is pounding furiously. She would like to think of this moment as a dream. Unfortunately the time has come for her to face her inner feelings. For that person.

"Kyo...Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi has managed to croak his name. Kyouya smiles. Haruhi realizes that the smile is not one of his trademark hidden agendas. This smile seems so genuine. Haruhi moves forward to close up the gap between them.

"Haruhi. Omedeto." Kyouya reaches for Haruhi's hands. Haruhi blushes slightly. That small blush turns into a bigger one when Kyouya proceeds to kiss both of her hands. Their eyes fix onto each other for a while. Haruhi remembers that she's got plenty to say to Kyouya, but for some reason she is feeling the jitters.

"Kyouya-senpai..." Haruhi mumbles.

"Yes, Haruhi?" Kyouya squeezes one of her arms.

"Uh...hmm..." Haruhi's heart is pounding wildly. The words just can't escape from her mouth.

"It's okay if you...can't say it." Kyouya's expression visibly saddens.

"Uh...it's not that. Just that..." Haruhi stammers.

"What's wrong?" Kyouya asks anxiously.

"I would love to...go out with you, Kyouya-senpai. But it's just that I can foresee a few problems ahead..." Haruhi mumbles.

"Problems?" Kyouya raises an eyebrow.

"Like...our family backgrounds..." Haruhi reasons.

Kyouya shakes his head. He places one hand on Haruhi's face. "No worries about that. In fact, that should be the last thing to worry about..."

Haruhi nods. "So desu ne..."

Kyouya asks. "Haruhi, the most important thing right now is...do you love me?"

Haruhi looks at Kyouya. She realizes that Kyouya's eyes have a gentleness to them. In fact, they are so gentle that Haruhi almost thought they belonged to someone else.

"Do you?" Kyouya repeats the question.

Haruhi breaks into a smile. She nods slightly.

"Haruhi." Kyouya sighs. "That's not the answer I want."

"Huh?" Haruhi is puzzled.

"I want to hear you say those words. Don't use your head to answer." Kyouya counters.

"I..." Haruhi begins.

_Buzz...buzz...buzz..._

"Damn." Haruhi curses. "Gomen ne, Kyouya-senpai. Be back in a jiffy." Haruhi apologizes as she finds a private spot to answer her call.

-

"Moshi moshi?" Haruhi greets.

"Ah, Kotoko-chan! It's Rangiku!" The cheery voice at the other end exclaims happily. Haruhi smiles.

"Hey Rangiku-san! What's up?" Haruhi responds with equal cheer.

"Kotoko-chan, do you know about the Ootori Empire?" Rangiku asks.

"Eh?" Haruhi perks up at the mention of Ootori Empire. "What about it?"

"Oh...you see..."

-

Kyouya waits for Haruhi patiently by the fruit trees. The night breeze is getting more chilly, but Kyouya seems unaffected by it. His anticipation is drawing bigger. Will Haruhi say those words to him? He finds his heart beating faster with each passing second. He rubs his hands together for a little warmth as he continues to wait for Haruhi.

"Senpai." A familiar voice trails from behind.

Kyouya turns around and smiles. "Ah...Haruhi."

All of a sudden, Haruhi steps forward and gives a tight slap across Kyouya's face.

Kyouya gasps in shock. "Ha...Haruhi?"

"You despicable bastard!" Haruhi screams.

"Wh...what have I done?" Kyouya is shocked.

"Who do you think you are, Kyouya-senpai?! Who am I to you?! Why are you treating me like some retard? Truth is, I don't need your fucking sympathy!" Haruhi hollers. Her face is now stained with tears.

"Ha...Haruhi? I don't understand!" Kyouya explains.

"And to think I'd to listen to this information through a third party!" Haruhi shakes her head sadly.

"Huh? What information?" Kyouya is dumbfounded.

"Your Ootori Empire is the main sponsor behind this pageant?! Why didn't you tell me that?! Then I wouldn't even have thought about participating! God! I feel like a fool right now..." Haruhi sobs.

Kyouya's eyes widen in horror. "How...how did you...?"

"Stop treating people like idiots, Kyouya-senpai! I'm not an idiot! And to think you played mastermind behind the pageant's results?! Hey, the last thing I want in my whole life is to get involved in such a scandalous act!" Haruhi yells.

"Haruhi! Please...please hear me out!" Kyouya reaches for Haruhi's hands. Haruhi pulls away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Haruhi screams.

"I admit I didn't tell you any of this beforehand...but how was I supposed to know that you would be part of the pageant from the beginning? Thing is, the idea simply didn't connect with ypur character! When I knew you would be participating, I was panicky. I decided to follow you to Karuizawa. Throughout the time spent with you, I realized that I'd fallen deeply in love with you. The more I couldn't bring myself to uncover the fact of my involvement with this pageant. And when you confronted me for the reason of my presence, I had to purposely divert the truth away from you. Instead I stated the fact that you had broken the school rules..."

Haruhi cries. She pounds both her fists against the ground in anger.

"But then I realized you were so looking forward to the pageant, I had to do something about it. During the auditions, I arranged with the board to put you in for the entire competition regardless of the results. But thing is, you were looking really beautiful the whole time. You had displayed something new. Something that captivated all of us! And that was when I discovered I couldn't lose you...I wanted you so badly!"

Haruhi chokes. "Now that I've known the truth, do you think I still want to stick with you?!"

"Please...hear me out!" Kyouya pleads. "I understand that love can't be forced, and I know all of us are in love with you...but yet I'm still willing to risk it! The more I told myself to respect your decision, the more I couldn't do it. To be brutally honest, all of us simply can't lose! The more we try to respect your decision, the more we end up fighting for you..."

Haruhi shakes her head. "That's enough..."

"And when you confessed your love to that somebody during the Final Question, I was dumbfounded. I was jealous for some odd reason. I tried to keep calm but I couldn't. I so badly wanted to know who you'd chosen! Then I decided to intervene. Originally you would have been the champion, but I told the board to place you as first runner-up. Because if you were Miss Karuizawa, you would have to dedicate more time and focus on the regional competition. I couldn't bear to have you away from me for so long...so...please, Haruhi, I didn't mean to hurt or insult you in any way. I'm simply ahead of the rest. I mean, anyone of us would kill just to be with you!"

Haruhi stays rooted onto the ground. She's no longer crying. She refuses to look at Kyouya.

"Haruhi...?" Kyouya asks worriedly.

"You are a horrid guy, Kyouya-senpai..."

Kyouya lowers his head in shame.

Haruhi pulls herself up from the ground. Her eyes have turned swollen from all that crying. Kyouya steals a glance at Haruhi.

With a deep sigh, Haruhi proceeds back to the pension, leaving Kyouya all by himself.

-

The next morning, Kyouya wakes up with a throbbing headache. The previous night had been a killer. With difficulty, Kyouya gets out of bed and slowly walks out of his room.

"Ah...Kyouya-kun! How are you feeling?" Misuzu asks with concern as he spots Kyouya coming down the stairs.

"I am fine...uh, where is Haruhi?" Kyouya has no mood for other things except Haruhi.

Misuzu sighs deeply. He fishes out an envelope with the words 'To Kyouya-senpai' and hands it over to Kyouya.

"Eh?" Kyouya is surprised. Misuzu simply shakes his head.

"Ganbatte ne, Kyouya-kun..." Misuzu says.

Kyouya quickly opens up the envelope. Inside is a note written by Haruhi.

-

_Kyouya-senpai:_

_I remember the days we shared in Karuizawa,_

_less those words you confessed to me yesterday._

_Overnight I had given a lot of thought,_

_vented my unhappiness on the pillow..._

_Expecting my heart to feel better,_

_yet it still hurt as I laid on my bed._

_Only then I realized,_

_understanding the situation is harder than I imagined._

_Haruhi._

-

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kyouya is stunned by the extremely brief note Haruhi had written. He calls for Misuzu who is setting up breakfast for both of them.

"Where is Haruhi?"

"She left Karuizawa already." Misuzu says matter-of-factly.

"What?! But why..." Kyouya is shocked.

"I think you know why, Kyouya-kun." Misuzu pats Kyouya on the back.

Kyouya sighs. "I'm doomed...I've fucked this up terribly..."

Misuzu smiles. "I'm sure time will heal all wounds, Kyouya-kun..."

Kyouya shakes his head sadly. "Haruhi hates me now for what I did. I don't think she'd forgive me."

Misuzu starts to laugh. Kyouya stares at him puzzledly.

"Misuzu-san?" Kyouya asks.

"Kyouya-kun, did you read the note properly...?" Misuzu tries to control his laughter.

"Eh? The note? Yeah I read it already..." Kyouya doesn't understand what Misuzu meant.

Misuzu smiles encouragingly. "Kyouya-kun..."

"Hai?"

"Read between the lines..."

"Eh?"

-

Kyouya dives into the limousine like a madman. Trying hard to gasp for breath, Kyouya instructs the chauffeur to drive off to the train station.

"Quickly! I need to get there as soon as possible!" Kyouya says.

"Hai, bocchama!"

As the vehicle speeds down the roads of Karuizawa, Kyouya silently prays that Haruhi is still somewhere at the train station. He leans against the car seat, trying his best not to fidget about.

"Can you go any faster?" Kyouya snaps impatiently.

The chauffeur nods. "Hai!"

-

"Haruhi!" Kyouya calls out to the girl who is just about to board the express train back to Tokyo.

Haruhi turns around with a blank look. "Senpai...why are you here?"

Kyouya runs forward to Haruhi, half gasping for air. "Haruhi..."

Haruhi's expression softens slightly. "Daijobu...?"

Kyouya smiles weakly. As he regains his composure, Kyouya fixes his gaze on Haruhi.

"If you are okay, then I guess it's farewell..." Haruhi proceeds to the platform, but is held back by Kyouya.

"Haruhi! You still care about me, don't you?" Kyouya asks anxiously.

"Nothing of that sort." Haruhi counters coldly.

"Haruhi...I've read between the lines." Kyouya smiles.

Haruhi turns to face Kyouya. Kyouya's face is terribly worn out. Haruhi can't help but caress Kyouya on his cheeks.

"Senpai..." Haruhi begins.

"Let me speak first..." Kyouya fishes out the note from his pocket. Haruhi looks at the already-crumpled piece of writing and lets out a soft chuckle.

Kyouya smiles. "I know you still care about me...Haruhi."

Haruhi nods slightly. As she tilts her head up, Haruhi's eyes start to well up.

"Senpai..." Haruhi tears.

"Oh don't cry, Haruhi. It's all my fault. Gomen ne..." Kyouya pulls Haruhi into an embrace. Both of them stand in the middle of the station for a while. Kyouya caresses Haruhi's soft brown hair affectionately. Haruhi sobs quietly onto Kyouya's chest.

After what seems like forever, they break the embrace and look at each other.

"Haruhi..." Kyouya says. "Can I ask you the final question?"

Haruhi smiles and nods. "Dozo."

Kyouya takes in a deep breath. He looks at Haruhi affectionately and pops the question.

Haruhi laughs heartily. Without a word, Haruhi points to the crumpled note inside Kyouya's pocket.

"Didn't I make myself clear before?" Kyouya retorts in mock anger. "I want to hear the answer from your mouth, Haruhi!"

But Haruhi has already made a move towards the platform. She turns around and winks at Kyouya.

Kyouya has no choice but to drag his feet along before the next train comes.

As both of them stand side by side near the platform, Kyouya steals a glance at Haruhi. Haruhi simply smiles and points towards the direction where Kyouya's side pocket is.

Somehow, Kyouya seems to have finally realized something behind that motion. He turns back to Haruhi and reciprocates with an understanding smile. As the express train pulls over by the platform, Kyouya and Haruhi hold each other's hands tightly.

For the next few hours, their hands have never left each other's grip.

THE END

-

**Author's Note**

Hey minna! Finally Haruhi has ended up with somebody! The last part is full of dramatic turns. I must admit that the concluding chapter is the hardest to write. Hopefully it goes well with you readers! The romance portion of this story is prolly the most unromantic. Heh. Anyway, thanks to my readers who have read till this far. Hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it! Will be working on a new story soon. Hopefully my next story would attract the same readers and new readers as well. Till then!

P.S. By the way, for those who might wanna know. The 'hidden message' behind Haruhi's note to Kyouya:

Kyouya-senpai:

**I** remember the days we shared in Karuizawa,

**l**ess those words you confessed to me yesterday.

**O**vernight I had given a lot of thought,

**v**ented my unhappiness on the pillow...

**E**xpecting my heart to feel better,

**y**et it still hurt as I laid on my bed.

**O**nly then I realized,

**u**nderstanding the situation is harder than I imagined.

Haruhi.

And so, the 'hidden message' from Haruhi is: **Kyouya-senpai, I love you. Haruhi.**

Once again, domo arigato gozaimasu!


End file.
